One Big Happy Family Repost
by emeraldcherryblossoms
Summary: A repost on OBHF.....Enjoy!
1. Welcome Home

Ok! I'm back...I hope to finish this story now so I can work on some others! (yay) anyway I had to get a new name and repost this because as I said in a review of the other story...I forgot my password and I can't get into my old email...yes I know...i'm a dork...:-(...anyway I hope you (still) enjoy this! R & R please!

Sarah

Welcome Home...

I watched from the front seat of the car as my son Neville drove up the long driveway.

"Mother welcome to your new house." he said as he honked the horn.

It was beautiful. A large 3 story mansion with what looked to be an attic. It was painted an eggshell white and the shutters were a nice vine color. Out front I noticed a man planting some rose bushes.

"Who is that son?"

Neville looked up and scoffed.

"Oh thats just the gardner Mr. Bones."

"Oh." was all I said as I watched him.

Finally we got to the top of the driveway.

Neville honked his horn again as he stopped the car.

The front door, which was painted the same color as the shutters was flung open and out came my twin grandsons Henry And Orville. Dressed in the little sailor outfits I gave them last christmas.

"Nana! Nana!" they cried as the ran to open my door.

"Boys!" I cried as they began to jump in my lap and gave me my hugs.

"Boys get off Nana!" came a voice from the house.

I look over to see my daughter-in-law Lydia. She looked tired, but I susposse I would have to if I had just had a baby two days ago.

She came down the steps and helped me out of the car.

"Thank you my dear...those things can be hard to get out of sometimes."

"Your welcome Nana." she grabbed my arm and helped me walk up to the door. "I know you must be famished. Why don't we go to the kitchen and I will cook you something to eat, maybe fix some tea."

"That sounds lovley my dear." just as we got to the top of the steps a tall slim man walks past us and begins to help Neville with the bags.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh thats Shivers our butler."

"Oh...Bones...Shivers...you two have hired some people with some scary last names."

Lydia giggled.

"Yes, but what were we to do they came with the mansion."

I must have looked stunned because Lydia smiled and patted my arm.

"Well see the people who owned this before us paid them for 5 years in advance. However they died and we bought it right after. So we get 3 years of free service from them."

"Wow."

"Yes I know and when we offered to pay them something they said all they need is a warm place to sleep. So because we have so much room we let them each pick one but they have to but their own food.

"Thats very fair of them and you."

"Well its the least we can do. That way they will be here also if we need them and they don't have to walk the five miles to get here."

I smiled. Lydia was the best thing to come to this family. Neville being brought up around so much, always seemed to be a snob. Even in church if there was anyone he thought was more lowley then him he would move to another pew.

Then one day he meet Lydia. She was a poor girl who was working at the local flower shop. He had gone in to buy roses for Nancy Gime, a girl I did not like by the way, however she was the richest girl in the town. I knew however he was in love when he came home with mums. He hated mums...but later I found out that those were Lydia's favorite. He broke things off with Nancy and for three months he brought home mums everyday. Our house was full of them pink mums, blue mums, purple mums. Every color mums that was put on the earth.

Then ,finally, he asked her on a date and a year later they were married in the biggest church in the whole county.

Now ten years later they have given me three grandchildren, and now that I am here to live with them it has made me the happiest person in the word.


	2. Naming the Baby

Chapter 2:

It had been a week now and my life has never been better.

I help Lydia with the twins and the new baby , who had yet to be named.

"So." I asked one day as I helped her give the baby his bath. "Have you decided what the baby's name is going to be?"

Lydia stopped and sighed.

"Well Neville wants to name him Herman but I like the name Bradley...did you have trouble naming him?" she asked bringing the baby out of the tub.

"Yes as a matter of fact his father wanted to name him Tim and I wanted Dan. However we decided to name him after the doctor who delivered him." I said taking the baby and laying him down on the table to give him a fresh diaper.

"Well our doctor was named Chauncey." she said falling down in the rocking chair.

"I like that name." I said bringing the baby over to Lydia.

"Me to." she said as she looked at her baby. "What do you think baby?"

The baby smiled and giggled.

"That settles it." she said rocking the baby. "Chauncey."

With that I left the room as she began singing quietly.

Walking downstairs I hear a knocking sound at the door.

However before I can even get halfway down the steps Shivers is already aswering the door.

"Yessss." he said in his deep voice.

A puppy runs in the house all covered in mud.

Shivers startled gives a little yelp and slams the door shut.

"Get back here you pest!" he said as he runs after the puppy.

The puppy scared out of its mind runs around barking and growling.

Shivers then picks up a candle stick and begins to swing it at it.

The puppy then runs up the stairs and right under my dress.

"SHIVERS!" I scream as he , obvously to taken in catching the puppy to even notice me, reached under my long dress.

"Madam!" he said as he noticed me there.

"You shall not harm this puppy!" I said stepping back and finding a trembling ball of fur.

"Shhh it oks little one." I said picking it up and scratching behind its ear.

It looked up at me and began wimpering.

"Madam I am so sorry." said Shivers as he put down the candlestick. "He just spooked me."

"Well then." I said as I held him up to my face. "We shall name him Spooky."

Spooky barked and licked my nose.


	3. Getting Ready

Chapter 3:

It turns out that Orville is allerigic to dogs so we gave the puppy to Mr. Bones.

"Ah." he said as he looked at the puppy. "He will make a great guard dog." However Spooky would just rather play then hurt anyone much to Mr. Bones disipointment.

I have been here a month now and all seems right with the world. Neville agreed that he liked the name Chauncey and so the baby now has a name. However the boys have a little trouble with pronouncing it so they call him Chance insted.

Pretty soon we will have the Christing. Neville and Lydia went to the church to see Father Luggs. A rather big man who is always seen eating. However he can give sermons like no other in all the land.

The house was all in a flutter. This would be the first time everyone in the family will be here. Lydia had spent hours in town trying to pick out the best dishes for the dinner and curtians to go in every room. Shivers had even been spending extra time on his cooking, making a new dish every night.

The boys have even been helping. They helped Mr. Bones paint the shutters and polish all the doorknobs. Which turned out to be an even bigger mess for for Shivers. Paint and polish everywhere. Somehow I think Mr. Bones planned it that way.

As the day came closer Mr. Luggs came almost everyday for dinner. Shivers almost stopped answering the door. Mr. Luggs ate enought for 3 people.

Finally the day came. Everyone was up before the sun rised. Mr. Bones went around the outside sweeping the porch and walkway. Shivers was in the kitchen cooking up a storm. Neville and Lydia were looking over the guest room plans. I was keeping an eye on the two boys who were playing in my room.

"Nana." said Orville as he put down his blocks and came over ot my rocking chair.

"Yes dear." I said as I put down my knitting.

"Why are mom and dad all excited. Its not christmans or anything."

I laughed.

"My dear they are just happy that all your aunts, uncles, and cousins are coming to see the house. They are also happy for Chauncey."

"So will we get presents to?" asked Henry.

"We will see." I said standing up. "Who wants to go sing the good morning song to Chauncey with me?"

"I do! I do!" they both cried as the pulled me by the hands. With that we left my room and headed downstairs.


	4. Meeting the Family

Chapter 4:

Good morning to you my baby dear.

Here we are to say that we love you.

Please wake up my darling and see the new day.

And to see what your heart whispers to.

The baby gently wakes up and yawns.

I pick him up and take him to the table where the boys help me pick out what outfit he should wear until it was time for the ceromony. Henery picked out a little green shirt and Orville picked out a pretty diaper with a bear sewn on the sides.

I wish they would have had diapers like this when Neville was a baby. These clean so much eaiser.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Nana!" cried Henry as he looked out the window. "Look at the car!"

I looked outside in front was a brand new modle from the ford company. That must have been Biff my nephew and his wife Melody.

"Well boys let go see all the people and if you are lucky maybe Biff will take you for a ride in his car.

"Woo Hoo!" they yelled as they ran out of the room.

I looked at Chauncey. He shivered. So did I. All of a sudden I had a bad feeling about today. Chauncey began to cry and I held him close.

"Don't worry Chauncey I won't let anything happen to you or your brothers."

He sniffed and looked up at me.

"I love you my little baby boy. Remember that."

He smiled and we left the room. I walked a little faster down the hallway then usual.


	5. Glad its just a weekend visit

Chapter 5:

"Melody, Biff how nice to see that you could make it!" Lydia walked over to Melody and hugged her. While Neville shook Biff's hand.

"Yes glad you could make it my boy." said Neville as he looked over to Melody.

"Its a pleasure to finally get to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." she said as he kissed her hand. "Lydia I love your curtians."

"Oh, do you I spent all of last week picking them out...

With that they left to look at the rest of the house.

"So Neville my old man you have done great for yourself haven't you." said Biff as he walked outside to the car.

"Yes I belive I have. I have a beautiful wife and three wonderful children and mother is even living with us and she has been a blessing to have around."

"Really?"

"Yes she helps out with the baby a lot and keeps the twins happy."

"So what do you think of my new Ford?" Biff asked.

"Its wonderful." said Neville as he ran his fingers over the cool metal.

"Yep its a 1930."

"1930 wow so its brand new."

"Yep hot off the line."

"Wow." was all Neville could say.

Just then more and more cars began to show up.

Neville's side of the family came up first.

Cousin and his wife George and Mary Whirlindas. Dance Chaimpions of 1928 where they fell madly in love and were married a year later.

Aunt Clairvoy she claims to see the future. Always talking about war and something called a tv and a computer and something about the internet and men walking on the moon. As if that could ever happen

Cousin Jarvis A traveler who collects nothing but jars. His prized possesion is a jar from egypt he got back in his 20s

Great Uncle Weston: A climber. He just loved to climb things. He has climed more mountians then any man Neville has ever known.

After greeting them he helped Shivers carry in the bags and pointed them all to their rooms. He heard honking and hollering.

Meaning one thing to Neville...Lydia's family has arived.

There wasn't many left in her family. Her parents had passed away before he had even knew her. All she had left were:

Aunt Petunia and Uncle "Slim" Bankshot. His real name is Sam but he is so skinny everyone just calls him Slim. They also brought their daughter Sue Pea.

Coming up behind them was her cousins. The triplets; Tom, Harry, and Moe. They were soldiers in the American Army. Neville was very proud of them. They were the few people he felt he could brag about.

Then trudging up the hill was Uncle Grimmly. He was into photography. Liked to spend his time in the dark. Coming up behind him was his brother Vincent Van Gore. He was a painter. He, like Neville, belive that photographs will never catch on. Everyone will always want to be painted.

"Well howdy there Neville my boy." said Aunt Petunia as she gave him a huge hug.

"Urk!" was all he could say as he was lifted off the ground.

"Now where is that new baby?" she asked sitting him down and rushing inside.

Trying to catch his breath he was susprised when he was hit on the back hard by Slim.

"How you doing Nev my man."

Standing up he straightens his tie.

"I'm fine Sam."

Wop!

Another hard hit on the back this time nearly knocking Neville over.

"How many times do I have to tell you its Slim."

Petunia called from the inside.

"Oops gotta go, have to keep the little woman happy." and off he went inside.

Neville tried to keep his cool as he noticed someone staring at him. He looked down and saw Sue Pea. He bends down to give her a hug.

"Hi sweetheart how are you..."

Wop!

Sue Pea kicks him in the shin hard.

Neville falls down holding his shin as the little girl runs inside.

"Sorry about that." came Slims voice from the doorway. "Sue- baby gets cranky without her nap."

"Its ok..." he said getting up from the ground. But when he looked in the doorway Slim had already gone in.

Neville turns and begins to mumble something when FLASH...SHOOM..

Neville is blinded by a bright light. Rubbing his eyes he hears the voice of Uncle Grimmly.

"Sorry about that my boy guess I had in to much powder. Don't worry though when I take the picture of the family tonight I will have it right!"

Still blinded he feels someone take ahold of his hand and open his eyelid.

"Ah so your eyes are green! I shall remember that when I paint your picture tonight."

Vincent let go of Neville and began to argure with his brother as they walked inside.

"Photographs...bah! they shall never catch on!"

"Yes they will my pictues are done in three hours time while your painting can take months..."

Finally Neville was alone and his eyes were able to adjust. Looking at the row of cars and buggies and one very angry taxi driver.

"That will be $75.00 mac!" he said holding out his palm.

"Well just give me a moment and I will go get Petunia and Sam..."

"No need...they said you would pay it."

"What! I am not paying this you can forget it!"

The taxi driver got out of the car. He was almost five inches taller then Neville and a heck of a lot stronger and heaver.

"um..." was all Neville could say.

"Now what about not paying me?" he said cracking his knuckles.

"Got chance for a hundred dollar bill?" Neville asked taking out his wallet.

"Nope." was all the man said.

"Ok...just keep the change."

"Thanks Mr." said the man getting back in the car. "And remember "if your looking for the best might as well try the friendlest" he said spouting the Friendly taxi cabs motto.

"Right." was all Neville said as the taxi took off down the driveway.

He headed inside glad that this was only a weekend visit.


	6. Dinning Room Mess

After the guest were shown to their rooms they were called down to dinner. Shivers had made a wonderful feast. He had even employed a few of the children from down in the town to serve as the weekends "waiters." They looked very handsome in their purple suits, and it was safe to say they earned their money, as many times as they went to Father Luggs.

One poor boy, however, was having a horrible time, his suit was much to big and his glasses kept falling down his face. Finally after dropping to many bowls of soup..(one happened to be on Aunt Petunia who excused herself and headed to the bathroom to give herself a good scrubbing.She has always hated to be dirty.) Shivers called the boy into the kitchen and the next thing that could be heard was muffled crying and a slap. The young boy then ran past everyone covering a spot on his cheek. Shivers came out and glared at the other boys as if to say "mess up one time and you will be like him!"

Shivers then stood up straight and then smiled and then tapped a small gong and the children ran into the kitchen and brought out the little plates full of tiny cakes and cookies. Lydia then excused herself, saying she had a headache and went out into the main hall where she ran into the little boy who had changed into his street clothing. The poor boy had a huge red mark across his right cheek. He winced when he saw Lydia and tried to run out the door.

"Wait, little boy!"

Grabbing his hand as he went out the door she held on pulling him back inside.

"Please don't hit me...i'm sorry!" he said as he began to cry.

Lydia looked at him and brushed back his hair he couldn't be much older then her two boys. She smiled at him and he looked up. He was starting to slow down the crying, but tears still ran down his cheeks.

"Little boy...whats your name...?"

"Ed...Edward..."

"Well Edward let me tell you I am truly sorry about what happened to you. Mr. Shivers will have a stern talking to, and don't worry I will make it a good one." she said with a little wink.

The boy giggled a little then looked down again.

"How much did Mr. Shivers promise you for your help these two days?"

"$30.00..." he said sighing a little.

"Well would $100 be any better?"

The boy looked as if he were about to die from shock.

"I can't take that much money from you!"

"Oh yes you can!" she said going over to the stairs. " Now you wait right here and I will be right back."

With that Lydia ran upstairs to her nightstand and grabbed a $100 and ran back downstairs.

The boy was waiting closer to the door then when she left him and nearly fainted again when he saw the money.

Grabbing the boys hand she forced the money into it but before she let him leave she turned to him and looked him straight into the eyes and said something that stuck with him the rest of his days.

"Promise me that you will use this money for yourself and no others. For you have been the one that earned it...and promise me also that you will use this to better yourself...and you never know maybe one day when you get older you can help me with what you learned using this money."

The boy smiled, Lydia reached down and kissed his cheek where the slap was. Now his face was burning again but this time it was a plesent burning.

Bowing...and thanking her he ran out the door.

"By the way whats your last name my dear I may want to call upon you again to do some work around here!" she shouted.

"Edward...Gadd!" he said as he ran down the hill back to his house.

Smilling Lydia made a mental note of that name and went back to the party when she got there she told her guest that her headache had gone away and then she and Shiver went into the kitchen to "talk" about breakfast tommorrow.

Shiver followed her in and as the family left to go upstairs for the night they could swear they heard heated words from Lydia and a nice slap.

AN: Ok not my best one ever...but I wanted to find a way to fit in E. Gadd and maybe explain how he "found" the ghost, and what better way then to have him know them. Also now I have a way to explain some of the ghost serving Luggs. I feel sorry for them forever having to bring trays back and forth to him. So I thought what better way to play that up then to have them as kids. I am talking 13-18 here with exception to E Gadd who was about as old as the twins. Anyway you know the drill please R and R and if you don't mind could


	7. Bogmire and the curse

That night everyone went to bed early. Tommorrow is the big day and everyone wanted to look their best for the christning. All was quite in the house even Spooky had laid down for the night snoring softly as he dreamed of the bones that will be his after the big dinner.

However one person of the household was not in his room. He was wondering outside caring a big bundle. He was kicking around leaves in the front yard.

"Damn this family. I have had enough of their insolence...now where did I put that book...ah...here it is!" the man then drops his bundle on the ground and pulls out a small shovel. Then getting on his hands and knees he begins to dig.

After what seemed like a eternety the man then hits something hard. He stands up and pulls up a small but heavy bag. Grabbing both bags and kicking the dirt back into the hole and knocking some leaves back over it, he makes his way back into the house.

The man then makes his way upstairs to the balonecy overlooking the graveyard in the very back of the house. Panting he drops the heavy bag and begins to tear at the smaller bag. Finally opening it he begins to grin and chuckle as he ran his hand over its smooth surface.

"Its been a long time...but I need your help again..."

In his hand he holds a small red book on it is the name..."Croco Elimentis"

Opening it the man turns to a page that had a dried flower bookmarking it. The man looked at it and crinkled it in his fist. Looking at the graveyard off in this distance the man blows the dried flower towards it then begins to speak the words he spoke so many years ago.

"Luminis...Hexfold...Grankis...Denkop...Dead...Arise...Luminis...Hexfold...Grankis...!"

The man slammed the book closed and waited...and waited...and waited...but nothing happend.

Sighing and cursing the man threw the book on the ground.

"Damn...the flower must not have been dried enough!"

The man looked down at the ground and began to cry..."oh well...maybe it is for the best...it was so hard to clean up from the last time..."

JUst then the earth began to shake out towards the graveyard.

The man's heart jumped and he was so glad that his plan was going to come true that he almost cried out. Suddnedly he is knocked back by the bright light that explodes from the graveyard.

Laying on the ground he thought he heard screaming of people in pain. Then the nothing...quiet...and that was it...

Sitting up is is shocked to see a purple looking ghost with an evil looking grin staring at him.

"You are not Lazris!" he said standing up.

The ghost looked insulted.

"So what if i'm not!" he said moving back and forth.

"I called for Lazris!...not some baby...ghost...or whatever the hell you are..."

"I am not a baby! I am almost 5,000 which is the age of someone about 27 here!"

"Ok!...Ok!...I don't care how old you are!...All I care about is can you do the job like Lazris did?!"

"Like him...damn man I can do it 1,000 times better...you want it the same as last time?"

"Yes...kill everyone in the house and if you do you can have them!"

"Kill everyone in the house...that include you bub?"

"No you...No...I will pack my bags soon and leave in an hour...then you may do what you wish. Just make sure not to leave such a mess this time ok. It was horrible last time Lazris did it."

"Got it old man...I'm off to look at the house and see where everyone is...remember...you told me an hour...after that...its to late for you!"

With that the old man watched as the ghost went through the wall.

"Oh by the way if you need me just call out my name...its...Bogmire..." came a voice from the ghost who then came back through the wall.

"Ok! Now get to work and get out of my way!" said the man as he pushed his way past the ghost and headed for the other door.

"What am I going to call you?!" asked Bogmire as he watched the man hurry downstairs.

The man looked back and smiled..."You can just call me Shivers..."

Ok...God...Almighty...In...the...Sky...that sucked...but I wanted to work in Bogmire...and I thought what better way to do that then to have him be the one that "killed" the family. And yes I know...thye butler did do it...for awhile I wanted it to be Neville. But I think he loved Lydia to much to do that to her...so I just went with my fallback story...I promise I will try to make it better and a little longer next time. I am also going to kill someone next...haven't decided who it was going to be...but I do have an idea...Anyway thanks for reading it and please R and R!

Sarah


	8. First to die

Sometimes I wonder if I should have just ignored the call Shivers had given to me.

I should have just kept on with my normal duties, but no, I had to make my dad proud!

I just had to jump through that hole and try to bring back those souls.

If I had known that I was going to be trapped here I never would have even considered it.

Its to cold here.

Even with me laying in the ground. I'm so close to home I can hear the faint sounds of the souls screaming.

I guess I may never get home. Oh well. All I can do is sleep and wait. Sleep and dream about that night.

"Stupid old man!"

Bogmire paced around the room.

Well if he had any feet he would pace...insted he floated back and forth trying to come up with a plan.

Where would he start?

The children would be easy...maybe even the dog...or the old lady upstairs.

Bump!

"What the heck?"

Bump!

Bogmire jumped.

Staring around the room he looked for where the room was coming from.

Come on...just one more bump is all I need. thought Bogmire as he stood as still as he could.

"Crap, this stupid room is to small!"

Bogmire's face broke out in a small smile.

Just then he came to notice the clothing thrown on the floor in a very messy pile next to the old wardrobe.

His smile growing even wider Bogmire silently crept up to the wardrobe and threw open the doors.

"MY PICTURES!" came a voice in the oversized wardrobe.

There stood Uncle Grimmly, he had turned the wardrobe into a little darkroom. His eyes not quite adjusted to the sudden bright light he began to curse out the person who had opened the door. Stepping outside his vision coming back to him slowly he didn't see the purple hand reaching out for his chest.

However he did feel the pain.

Grabbing his arm as the pain shot up his left arm he fell to the floor.

A voice then whispered in his head. Something so quite he almost had to strain to hear it.

"Are you happy now with your eternal darkness?"

However Uncle Grimmly could not answer for his heart had already stopped and no more words dared to even try to escape his lips.

Short I know but I wanted to update.

So that is one person down and we have...well several more to go...In the mean time if you want to read some more of my stories. I have an Ed Edd and Eddy fic called 3 Orbs and Another Chance, a Gundam Wing called Duo the Grown-up, and a Quantam Leap story which I can't remember the name. So look them up and enjoy them.

Please R and R. Thanks Sarah


	9. A little history on Bogmire

Bogmire looked at the body before him.

Stupid old man didn't stand a chance.

All of a sudden he heard the familar sound of bones rattiling.

Turning he saw the face of Death.

"Death!"

"Move aside young demon. I have a soul to collect and take to the glory land."

"But..."

"Where he will forever be free of his worries and fears..." death began.

Bogmire sighed when ever death was around he always did this dramatic speech. Weather he was collecting a soul to take to heaven or a soul to bring down to Bogmire and his crew. It didn't matter.

"Uncle Death...I have been promised that I could have these souls."

"Who made a promise like that to you?" he demanded.

"Well I made a deal with a human who wanted me to kill everyone in the house..."

All of a sudden he felt something hard wack him on the head.

Death had wacked him on with his fist

Clutching his head in his hands Bogmire tried very hard not to cry.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" he yelled.

Death shook his head.

"You know I love you but why would you be so stupid as to make a deal with a human!" he roared.

"What business is it to you?" demanded Bogmire.

"Listen here boy, just because you are almost 5000 years old dosen't mean you are to old for me to turn me over on my knee and wack that purple butt of yours."

Bogmire backed up. He knew when his Uncle was serious.

Bogmire looked over at Uncle Grimmly whos soul had started floating up. He could see the bright tunnel opening up.

Bogmire turned to his uncle who was walking out of the room again. However before he could leave he turned and faced Bogmire.

"Boggy." he said. "You know if I let you do this you can never see your Selia again."

Bogmire stiffened at the sound of his mothers name.

&&&&&&&&&

His mother.

An angel who fell in love with a demon.

She was beautiful one of God's finest creations.

When they had conceived a child the were seperated. Never to see each other again.

The were told that if the baby had skin as pure as his mothers then he would be allowed to live in heaven. However if he were to come into the world with purple skin he would be sent down to hell with his father.

When he was born he was sent into his fathers arms and was sent down to the place that he would call home for over 1000 years.

That was until a strange man came to see him.

Uncle Death was what he was to call him.

He had brought news that he would be able to see his mother.

When asked why death smiled and said in the sweetest voice Bogmire had ever heard.

"Because God dosen't want anyone to be unhappy."

So terms were agreed upon that Bogmire would go and live with his mother on the outskirts of heaven for a month out of the human year.

Oh what happy times those were. He was able to laugh and smile and play. His mother made him so happy.

Now to have the thoughts of her being pulled away from him again almost made Bogmire want to throw up.

However he had a job to do and if he went back on his word...as a demon he would be thrown into the pit himself and he would never see his mother anyway.

He chuckled to himself.

What was that he heard some of the humans say?

"Dammed if I do, dammed if I don't."

"What was that Boggy?" asked Death.

Bogmire snapped back into real life and ran over to Grimmly who was almost pulled up into the light. All that was left was his feet.

Tackling Grimmly and pulled him back down into the room.

They both fell with a light thud and Bogmire began to pant. That was to close for comfort.

As he looked back he saw that death had already vanished. No doubt to go tell his mother the sad news.

Bogmire held out his hand and sucked in Grimmly's soul.

"Oh well." he said with a sigh.

With that he got up and started to float into the next room.

Ok...Yes I know...but I gave some histroy on the family so I wanted to give Bogmire some history to. So if you don't like it just skip this chapter and pretend it didn't happen.

OK! we are off to the next chapter.

R and R please!

Sarah


	10. Second to die

Bogmire floated silently along the hallway pacing back and forth.

No matter how hard he tried he could not get his mind off of what happened.

"I guess I was just never meant to be happy." he sighed as he slumped down to the floor.

Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!

Bogmire floated upward with a jolt.

"Who in the heck is causing all that racket?"

Floating through the door he happens to pass right through a very large object.

Looking back he saw the biggest human he has ever saw.

The man was sweating as he walked down the stairs.

Thunk! Thunk! Went his shoes as he carefully walked down them.

"Ohhh this could be fun!" thought Bogmire as he followed the man.

Finally the man stopped infront of a door and slammed it open.

Several yelps were heard inside as he walked over to the table and pulled out a chair and sat down. Bogmire was susprised the chair did not break when he sat down, but it did whine and groan everytime he moved.

Bogmire looked to the side and saw many boys from the age of 10 to 16. They all looked tired, it was obvious that they had been working a long time.

"Boys." said the fat man.

"Yes Father Luggs?" said one of the older ones.

"I am trying to write a speech for the baby tommorrow, however all I can hear is my stomach growling."

The boys all winced, they knew what it meant.

"So I would like you all to bring me some brain food." he said with a smirk on his face, father luggs never went without food for long. At the church he was asked that next time they have a worship dinner that the children get to go first.

The boys sighed and put their aprons back on and walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh and God's speed!" he said as he looked down at the peice of paper he had brought down with him.

"What a pig!" thought Bogmire as he headed into the kitchen.

Bogmire watched the boys cook for a few moments and as each one walked out he tapped them and trapped their soul. As the last body fell to the ground he could hear Luggs praticing his speech.

"Today were are gathered here to bring little Chauncy here into God's loving grace..."

Bogmire looked around the kitchen and grabbed a plate that the youngest boy was preparing to carry out.

Bogmire walked out the door.

"Ah!" said Luggs as he licked his lips. "Its about time that you brought me something out here...Boy are you ok...Your hands are all purple..."

With that Bogmire throws the plate down and floats toward the man.

"Dear God in heaven protect me..."

"There is no God where you are going father..."

And with that Father Luggs heart gives out.

"Oh man!" cries Bogmire I love being able to scare someone to death like that!

Grabbing up Father Luggs soul before it is sucked into the golden light he manages to pull him in with all the others.

"Well two down...only...well...one...two...three...well a lot more to go!" Bogmire says as he looks down at the plate he let fall to the floor.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! Turkey and swiss! I just love swiss cheese!" he says grabbing a couple of sandwhiches and heading out the door.

OK!

Yay!

Another one down!

You know this is a lot harder then I thought it would be.

Maybe if I could get off my nightshifts I could finish my story once and all.

Anyway just R and R please and I will try to finish another chapter soon.

Sarah


	11. Two to Tango

"One, two, three, one two three, and twirl, and dip and twirl, and..."

Thump!

"GOD! Mary can't you even do a simple dance?"

Mary Whirlinda looked up at her husband.

"Well George if someone could twirl me without dropping me we wouldn't be in this mess!"

George looked down at his wife.

"Don't you dare talk back to me woman!"

With that he reaches over for the first thing he could grab.

A silver candlestick.

"George what are you doing?"

"Teaching you never to talk back to me again!"

With that Mary's world goes dark.

------ 

Mary wakes up with a jolt.

Sitting up straight in bed she lookes over at her husband.

"I hate you." she whispered.

He rolled over.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing dear go back to sleep, I'm just going to the bathroom."

Mary climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom down the hallway.

After getting out of earshot she hurried herself to the ballroom where there was a phone.

One ring, two ring, three ring.

"Hello..."

"Jack?"

"Mary?"

"Yes how long until you can pick me up?"

"Well I packing to leave Narryville right now...so I should be there tommorrow afternoon."

"Thank God."

"Whats wrong do you want me to come pick you up tonight?"

"No..I'm not packed yet I need to wait until I can say I am going into town tommorrow."

"Allright I will meet you at the Tea Kettle tommorrow at 5:00."

"Thats right."

"I love you Mary..."

"I love you to Jake."

With that Mary hung up.

Sigh

"Not much longer until I can be happy again."

"Happy with who...Jake?"

Mary whirls around.

"George!"

"Trying to leave me Mary?"

"No...I am just going to meet a friend of mine in town tommorrow."

"Yeah I'm sure...you know if you weren't happy I could have given you a ticket out of here."

"Really?" asked Mary as she walked backwards.

"Yeah...my dear...a ticket to hell that is!"

With that George pulls a silver candelstick from behind his back.

Before Mary had a chance to blink he had her on the ground hitting her in the head over and over. She doesn't even have time to scream.

#&$#$&$&

Panting George looks over the body of his now dead wife Mary, then at his blood covered hands and clothing.

"Well I guess thats done now."

With that he makes his way over to the window and opens it taking his hand he smashes his hand into the other half of the window to make it look like a robbery. Then he begins to destroy the place. Ripping down pictures, breaking chairs, even peeing on the persian rug in the middle of the room just for the hell of it, and the fact is that he really needed to pee.

After he was done he stripped Mary of all her jewerly and stuck it in his pockets.

"That will teach you bitch." he said kicking her with all his might.

Giggling to himself he makes his way to the door turning around one more time to admire his work of art.

Looking around at the runined room his eyes once again fall on Mary.

However this time Mary was gone.

"What the hell...?"

"Miss me darling?"

George jumped nearly out of his skin when he heard her voice.

Turning around he saw Mary standing between him and the door.

"What...it can't be...I killed you..."

"Oh its me..." she said flipping her hair behind her showing her bashed in face and head. "You know I just couldn't leave without one last dance."

With that George lost all control of his body. He started doing a slow waltz all by himself. Just him dancing in the middle of the floor. Mary keeping her eyes on him at all time.

"Let me go you bitch!" he screamed at her. Alas she didn't say or do anything but watch him dance.

After the waltz he started tap dancing, then foxtrotting, then the box step, and then he came into a stance for the tango. Mary walked over to him slowly, its almost like she was slinking over to him.

His hands went around her waist as her hand joined his.

The music played and their eyes locked.

"Go to hell!" he whispered in a quite voice.

She looked at him straight in the eyes and with a evil little smirk and a glint in her eyes she siad something that shilled him to the bones.

"I have darling, and I thought that because you made my life a living hell here, I should just return the favor in your afterlife."

With that the music tempo picked up and they took off twirling and whirling. Until George collapsed in the floor of a stroke.

Mary watched as he breathed his last breath then her body fell to the floor on top of George. A happy grin on her face.

&$#

Bogmire watched all this with much excitement he had never seen a real murder before, then to see a soul jump back into a broken body to take revenge was all to sweet. He almost hated to suck them up. But he did it anyhow.

"Wow...maybe all of them will be this easy." he said as he floated along the room looking at the destruction.

"I have to say if he wasn't already hellbound to begin with then this pushed him over the top for sure."

With a smirk he looked over and saw the two bodies laying on the ground. Laughing to himself he makes his way to the next soul.

&&(&(&(&(&(

YAY! Another one down! Only a few more to go. Hope you like it please R and R!

Sarah


	12. Pool anyone?

"Look at that walk, I tell you dear after almost ten years of marriage you still have a wiggle that make me swoon."

"Slim stop it...Sues in the next room."

"Aw...come on hun how long are you gonna make me wait?"

"Just until I get my shower then the night is young and we will make it ours."

With that Petuniawalked outta the room leaving Slim to wonder about on his own for awhile.

Well...guess I can play a game or two...Sue should be fine she has had her meds and should be knocked out cold for awhile.

Slim sets himself up a game and within minutes he manages to knock everything into the pockets.

"Dang man thats a new record for me two minutes!" he said with a smirk.

"Bet ya I can do it faster."

Slim turned around and saw a man stading in the doorway.

He was a handsome sort. Tall over 6 ft. With dark brown hair and stiking blue eyes. The only thing odd about him was he was wearing all purple.

"Who are you?" asked Slim as he picked up his cue.

"I'm John...a friend of the family here...I'm here just visiting."

"Oh..." said Slim as he sat down his cue stick. "Well fancy a game?"

"I don't know I have only played a few times."

"Oh come on. Its so easy my daughter can play it."

"Alright fine then set it up, but it will have to be a quick game, its almost midnight and I need to be in bed soon." he said pulling out his watch.

Slims mouth nearly fell open when he saw it. It was the most beautiful watch he had ever seen. It sparkled and it even looked like it had a few jewels on it.

"Tell you what my good man. Lets make this game intersting."

"How so?"

"Well tell you what, if I win you can have my lucky pool cue and if I win I get your watch."

"What use do I have of a old pool cue?"

"Ok tell you what I will let you take anythign of mine that you want."

"Ok...you have yourself a deal."

"Good man now lets get to work."

Slim set up the game and went to work.

The men played like wild men. One shot...two shots...miss.

Finally it came down to the 8 ball, and it was Slims turn.

"Well my man, say goodbye to your watch its about to be mine."

With that Slim took his shoot. Watching with glee, thinking about all the bills he can pay off and how they can get that treatment for little Sue now.

Watched it as it rolled closer and closer to the pocket.

He might even have enough left over to get Petunia that dress she has been looking at for so long.

Closer...Closer...almost there...then...it stops...right on the lip of the pocket.

Slim feels as if he was going to cry as he watches John walk over and tap it in the hole.

"Well...my man...good game..." said Slim as he walked over to the other side of the table.

"Yes said the man you nearly had me. Now if you do not mind I am ready to collect my prize."

"Ok let me go get my bag."

"No thats ok...what I want you don't have in a bag."

"Oh well I don't have any money."

"No what I want is your..."

The man begins to blur and shift.

"Whats going on!" demands Slims as he begins to feel a little weaker.

Slim begins to feel himself fall, his head smacking on the pool table.

His eyes slowley begin to close as he sees the man before him turn into what looked like a little purple ghost.

"What I wanted was your soul..." said the purple ghost "Now be a good boy and make your way into my hand..."

Slim tries to protest but he can't resist as he flies towards the ghost hands.

With nothing more then a small, faint, poping sound.

Slim's soul was gone.

"Well...well...well...looks like eveything wasn't going to be all work...I did get to play after all."

"Now lets see he did say something about having a daughter didn't he?"

Bogmire looked around until he found a door.


	13. Mr Sandman?

Bogmire looked around until he found a door.

It looked like a little girl's room allright and as matter of fact there on the bed sleeping like a little angel was a blond hair little girl. She couldn't be any older then seven or eight.

This should be easy. Bogmire laughed to himself.

Bogmire walked over to the little girl and leaned over her.

He didn't want to hurt her. He may be a ghost from hell but he had a soft spot for children. He played with many of them in heaven. As a matter of fact they were the first to accept him. Ah the many hours they played...chasing stars...playing hide of seek in the clouds. Playing with all the animals. It was wonderful.

But he did have a job to do.

Bogmire leaned over her.

Closer...Closer...Closer...

WAM!!!

Bogmire falls to the ground.

The little brat had punched him.

Still holding his chin he watched as the little girl was moving all over the bed. She looked as if she was having a horrible time.

"I wonder what is wrong with her?" he whispers as he waits for her to calm down.

Finally after what seems like forever she flips onto her side and begins snoring softly.

Bogmire runs over and puts his hand on her head.

With hardley no noise at all he soft snoring slowly comes to a stop.

And with that the little girl was dead.

Smiling with himself he turns to leave the room.

All of a sudden he felt a pain in his hand.

The little brat was kicking him!

He slaps his hand.

"Stop that!"

The kicking stops.

"Damn little brat!" he mumbled as he left the room...off to find his next victim.


	14. Turn Key Soliders

This chapter is much more intense then the others it involves child abuse and rape...no details about it...just implied...if this makes you feel uncomfortable please skip ahead if you want this is about the three soildes who are in the attic. Which I think you can tell about from the chapters title.

Anyway for those of you who wish to move on to the reading be my guest,

Enjoy!

"Do you ever wonder about God?"

"Yeah I do sometimes I just wonder if he is even listening."

"Pretty hard for someone who dosen't exist to be listening isn' t it?"

Tom and Harry looked at their brother.

"What do you mean?" asked Tom.

"What do I mean...what the hell do you think I mean...after all the pain, loss, and death we have seen you can't ever convience me that their is even a slim chance that there is a all powerful being controlling our lives, only babies belive in that."

Harry looked down at the bible he was reading and shut it with a powerful thud.

"God exist even if you don't see it, why do you think I joined the army. It was so I can pay my way to college so I can become a preacher."

"Yeah well what about Lenny." Moe said trembling.

"Our stepfather?"

"Yes. You guys didn't know him like I did."

"Yes we do, he beat all of us." said Tom as he walked over to the small table and took out his carving knife where he started to work on the final touches of the clockwork soliders for the baby's gift.

"No you don't know what it was like for me when you two were away."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry as he walked towards Moe.

"I don't want to talk about it." he said as he shoved past his brother and headed for his bed.

Within a few moments he was knocked out cold, snoring away.

Tom and Harry sat in silence for a few minutes until they were sure he was asleep.

"You know I wish we could have stopped him." Harry said as he gripped his bible tightly in his hands.

"I know, but what could we do...you remember what he told us don't you...I mean we couldn't tell anyone or he would have killed all of us...so we just had to suffer through the beatings...and hope that sastified him enough."

"Yeah but mama didn't do anything to stop the beatings or to get us out of there, thats the scary part."

"Well what could she do, if she had said anything he would have killed us, you remember that time that she tried to stop him form beating you."

Yeah Harry remembered alright.

"Stop it Lenny you are going to kill him!

"What did you say woman?!"

"I said leave him alone, if you hit him one more time I am going to call the police."

"You do and I kill the boy then I will kill you infront of the other two."

"You wouldn't dare!" she said as she picked up the phone.

Lenny grabbed his pocket knife and held out Harry arm and cut him.

Harry screamed.

"Try me again bitch and next time its his throat."

With a defeated sob she put the phone down and fell to the floor crying while Lenny went back to beating Harry.

"Horrible wasn't it"

The sound of Tom's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Yeah. But lets not talk about it anymore."

Tom nodded.

With that Harry went back to reading his bible and Tom went back to finishing his soilders.

Gotta hide, gotta hide.

15 year old Moe looked around his room.

By now Lenny would be getting ready.

Tom was out on a date.

Harry was at the church.

Mama had gone to spend the night at her friends house.

"What do I do?" he asked himself.

"You lay down like a nice little bastard and close your eyes."

Moe turned around, his blood turning to ice.

"Leave me alone. Touch me again and I am going to tell mama."

Lenny walked into to room shutting the door and locking it.

"Go ahead, she dosen't care about you. Only I do."

Lenny took the boy into his arms and hugged him.

"Your mine you know that, until you leave this house I can do whatever I want to do to you. Now be a good boy and undress for papa alright."

"N...No!"

"What did you say?"

"I said NO!" said Moe as he pushed Lenny away from him.

Moe then tried to run to the window. Even if he fell and broke his neck it would be better then this hellhole.

However try as he might he couldn't get the window open.

Moe thought he was going to cry.

Lenny grabbed him and pushed him on the bed.

"Now my boy. Prepare for the thrill of you life."

With that Lenny climbed on top of Moe and started his attack.

All Moe could do was cry.

Bogmire looked at the three sleeping men in their beds.

One was having a passion filled dream about the blond that he had meet eariler that week.

The other was having a dream of him graduating college.

Neither of them dreaming anything useful.

Then Bogmire floated over to the third one. He was twisting and jerking. He was having a nightmare.

"This could work." said Bogmire as he entered the mans dream.

Moe sat up with a jerk. He pulled his knees up to him and began to rock back and forth.

"It's ok Moe, he isn't here to hurt you anymore." he whispered.

Moe looked at his brothers sleeping peacefully next to him.

Oh how he envied them. Sure he knows they still had nightmares about the beatings but they didn't suffer like he did.

Sometimes he wonders if he should really tell them.

"Maybe I should..." he whispered to himself.

"I don't think that would do you much good there my boy."

Moe stopped rocking and looked at the window over in the left wall.

There standing in the moonlight was Lenny.

He didn't look any older then the last time he saw him.

His blond hair and handsome face seemed to glow in the pale moonlight. He looked healthy as a horse, looked exactly as Moe had seen him last.

That was five years ago when he had gone to watch Lenny be cremated.

Lenny, on one of his drunken nights of terror had left Moe and his brothers locked in the basement. There mother had died a week eariler.

"It's all your fault your mother is dead!" he yelled down the stairs at them. "I should lock you in here and set the house on fire and collect the insurance money. That way maybe I will finally be happy!"

With that Lenny had slammed the door. The boys could hear the car starting up and Lenny roaring off into the night.

The boys sat there shaking. Sniffing the air every once in awhile to see if he really had set the house on fire.

After what seemed like an eternity Harry wondered up the stairs to find that it wasen't locked.

Breathing a sigh of releif the boys hurried up to their rooms to pack. They had decided they would leave and never come back.

Just as they were half way up someone knocked on the door.

"Boys! Boys its officer McHenry open up I have some news for you."

The boys ran downstairs.

McHenry stood there looking very sad and pained.

"What is it officer McHenry?" asked Tom.

"Boys." he said with a tear in his eye. "I am sorry to say this to you but Lenny...your step-father...died this morning...he crashed his car into the courthouse this morning...there was nothing we could do...I'm sorry."

The boys burst into tears Officer McHenry grabbed them and hugged them trying to comfort them.

Little did he know they were tears of joy.

Now here it was five years later and the man they were told was dead was walking over slowly towards Moe's bed.

"STOP!" yelled Moe as he tried to climb over to his brothers to wake them.

Lenny ran over and threw himself on top of Moe. Pinning him to the bed.

Moe tried to scream but Lenny threw his hand over his mouth.

"Well hello there pretty boy. I'm back and ready for you. Are you ready for me?"

Moe felt as if he was going to faint.

"Now if you promise not to scream I am going to tell you what I came here for. Understand?"

Moe nodded.

Lenny moved his hand.

"How can you be here?" asked Moe.

Lenny sat up off of him.

"Well I guess you can say I had time taken off for good behavior." he said with a smirk.

"But you are..."

"Dead...yeah I know...I have known for almost five years trust me it hasen't been no walk in the park either."

"Why are you here?" Moe asked sliding his legs under him so he could jump over the other side of the bed to his brothers if Lenny attacked again.

"To tell you something."

"What?"

"Your brothers know."

"What?!"

"Yep your brothers knew the moment that I first laid a hand on you."

"But they didn't..."

"They didn't say anything or run to tell mama? Trust me Moe she knew. She knew all along."

"No you are lying."

"Do you know why your mama was in town when she was struck by the runaway horse and buggy?"

"She was going to get a dress of hers hemmed up at Mrs. Moonberry's."

"No son...she was going to the sherriff to put me behind bars for hitting you and your brothers and for well you get the idea...you were there you know..." Lenny said with a smirk.

Moe's mind was filled with horrible images and sounds.

He shook his head trying to drown out Lenny's voice and stop the images.

"You know boy." Lenny said sitting down on Moe's bed again.

"I can tell that what I did to you was horrible and everything but you have to admit that what they did, letting me keep on hurting you was much worse right?"

Moe drew up his legs to his cheast and began to cry.

"Why are you here telling me all this!" he whispered harshly.

"Because...well...you don't reall need to know." said Lenny as he put his hand ontop of Moe's foot, as if his touch would comfort him in some strange way.

Moe gasped and jumped off the bed.

"Yo...you stay away from me!" he said as he turned to his brothers.

Moe ran over and tried to wake up his brothers but before he could even call out his name Lenny grabbed him from behind and threw his hand over his mouth.

"You don't belive me now do you sonny boy...well lets just see what you think after this."

Moe's world around him began to change.

His brother were slowly vanishing and the room went from the dim light of the moon to the full light of the sun.

All the funisher was slowly changing again and there infront of him sat a young man no more then twelve, he looked as if he was reading something.

Moe pulled himself once again and was able to get free of Lenny's grasp.

"Where are we?" he demanded looking around the small bedroom.

"You mean after all the time we spent together in this room you don't even remember where this is?"

Moe looked around the room and his eyes grew large with terror.

"Take me back now!"

"No...no...pretty boy we aren't going anywhere until you see what I already know."

Lenny grabbed Moe's hand and took him to the door, where they walked right through it, into the hallway there he preseded to take him to his brother Harry's room.

Once again they turned and walked through the door again as if it wasen't there.

There on the bed sat Harry and Tom they were looking at a picture and giggling to themselves.

"What do you think they are looking at?" asked Lenny as he walked closer to the boys.

Moe walked over and leaned into the group.

What he saw looked very familer.

It was a drawing of a man and woman.

The woman was undressed and was waiting for her husban, who was very excited to see her, to come and make love to her.

Moe looked behind them and saw several others.

"Its just a naughty card from in your dresser." said Moe. "Everyone had them, even Lily Ann's daddy had some in his drawers...she said that there were some that her mother used to explane where babies come from...and that there was one in the pile that she wasen't susposse to see and her mother told her never to mention it to her daddy about it...mother even used them to explane the difference between boys and girls..."

Just as Moe had finished his last word the door to the bedroom slammed open.

There stood a very dirty and very drunk Lenny.

Tom and Henry tried to hide the card behind their backs but Lenny ran over and grabbed it out of their hands.

"Where did you get these?!" he demanded.

"We found them!" said Harry.

Lenny reached out and slapped Harry hard.

Harry rolled backwards off the bed hitting the floor with his knees.

Lenny turned to Tom and picked him up by the front of his shirt.

With alchol ladden breath he looked the boy in the eyes and asked him.

"Where did you get these pictures."

"Moe! he found them in your pants pockets while he was helping mama with the wash, he didn't know what they were so he brought them to us...we just wanted to know what they looked like we were going to give them to mama I swear!"

Lenny threw Tom back on the bed and walked out to the hallway again.

Tom and Harry began picking up the pictures and getting ready to face the belt.

Insted they hear Moe screaming.

Racing down the hallway they try to open Moe's door but they find that its locked.

They begin to pound on it and scream for Moe only to be cut off when the small phonograph is turned up loudly in Moe's room drowning out their voices.

After what seemed like an eternity the music stopped and Lenny unlocked the door, the two boys tried to run past Lenny to get to Moe but he grabbed them up and took them back to Harry's room.

Throwing them on the bed he locked the door behind him and glared at them.

"Boys...I just did something horrible to your brother...something I didn't know I had in me...and I want you to know that it was your fault."

"Our fault..." they said nodding their heads.

"You see I have figured out you boys weakspot...its that twerp of a thing you call Moe...so I want you to know that everytime you boy get in trouble I am going to take it out on Moe."

"What, but you can't!" they cried as they looked up at the man.

"Yes I can..." he said turning to the door and unlocking it.

"Oh..." he said opening it and turning around. "If you want to know what I did to him its on card number twelve...and if I ever find out that you told anyone I will so card number twenty to the boy...and he will never be right again."

With a evil smile that Lucifer would be green with envy, he left slamming the door behind him.

Harry and Tom looked at each other.

Scared to look but knew that they had to so they could use that to remind themselves to be good.

Flipping the cards number twelve and twenty over the boys then fell to the ground and began to cry.

Moe looked at his brothers and began to cry himself.

He did not feel angry, only pity for them, having to carry that for so many years.

Moe spun around to face Lenny.

"I do not feel any hatred for my brothers...it was your fault it happened not theirs you are a sick bastard and you deserve what you get!"

Lenny looked quite shocked at this.

"Your not mad...I mean if my brother had let this go on to me for years then I would have never forgiven them."

"No I am not mad...not let me be I have a lot to think about!"

"Oh no buddy boy we have one more stop."

"I said no now leave me alone!"

"Listen to me boyo you don't have any chance of getting rid of me until I show you what I know so either you can come with me and let me show you this or we can experience every time we had together."

Moe stopped at this and raised his arm allowing Lenny to grab it once again and drag him down the hallway to his old room.

Moe was horrifed when we went into the room there he was laying, a slightly older version of fifteen, laying on the bed Lenny was there doing horrible things to him again.

"Oh God I thought you said I wasen't going to have to live through any of this again!" he said shelding his eyes.

"Oh no you don't, you need to see this!" he said running behind Moe and holding his arms down behind him.

"No I just want to go back please!"

The door opened and his mother walked in carring a big bundle of clothing.

"Moe dear." she said in her song like voice. "I have your laundry."

She turned and put the laundry on his dresser looked over at a Lenny and her youngest son and walked out of the room. Pulling the door shut behind her.

Moe watched her with horror.

"I don't remember mamma ever coming in there...this is all lies...you are just making it up!" he sceamed falling to his knees.

"No boy this is all your memories...you saw her...I even remember you looking at her...my guess is that you blocked it out."

"Why are you showing me all this?!" Moe demanded picking himself off the floor.

"Because I wanted to..." Lenny said snapping his fingers.

The room around him began to spin and Moe was back in the attic he could hear his brother soflty snorring.

"Now boy I still have an hour left before I go back to the boling pot what about we play some games huh?"

Moe turned and saw that Lenny was standing there behind him his clothing was removed and he was standing there naked.

"No." said Moe as he bagan to back up.

Lenny kept coming closer and closer.

Moe finally found himself agains a wall.

Feeling around behind him he manages to find one of his brothers carving knives.

Grasping it in his hand he runs forward and stabs Lenny in the throat.

Pulling out the small blade he watched Lenny fall to the floor.

"You have to do better then that." came a voice from his right.

Moe turned and slamed the knife this time into this heart.

Lenny fell to the ground and began to laugh.

Moe watched this with great fear rising with ever chuckle.

He turned again to see that Lenny was standing infront of him waving as he slowly sank into the floor.

After a few moments the horrible man was gone.

Moe fall down on his knees again and began to cry.

"Moe..." came a small voice over to his right.

Moe turned his knife raised ready to strike again.

He stopped when he saw his brother laying next to him.

"Oh God!" cried Moe as he crawled over to his brother Tom.

"Why...?" said Tom as he pointed over behind Moe.

Moe looked back and saw Harry laying face down dead.

"Oh...my...God...I didn't know it was you two!" he said laying Tom's head in his lap.

"You were having a nightmare we tried to calm you...you attacked us..." said Tom as his eyes began to glaze over.

"I am so sorry Tom and Harry please hang on and I'll go get help."

However it was to late Tom was gone.

Moe looked around he saw no means as if he could ever live without his brothers.

"See what you did you naughty boy." came a whisper in his head.

"How can you live with yourself?"

"SHUT UP!" he screamed into the night.

"How are you going to face everyone tommorrow?"

"Please be quite." he said laying down on the floor.

"If I were you I would just end it now."

"End it now..." he said picking up the small knife and holding it over his heart.

"That it...just slam it in there."

"God please forgive me." he said as he raised the knife up higher and plunged it into his heart.

Moe rolled over and just as darkness was beginning to come over him he saw the faces of his brothers smilling at him.

Moe's spirit stood up and looked down at the carnage he had caused.

Tom came over and put a hand on his shoulder as if to tell him it was allright and Harry gave him a hug.

Looking up at the light the boys saw the face of their father and mother.

"Oh no you don't!" came a voice from across the room.

The boys looked across the way only to see a bright light and then darkness took them over once again.

Bogmire looked around the room.

3 for the price of 1 pretty sweet deal if you asked him.

He hated having to call on help to pull that off but that Lenny charater did do some good damage...he will have to remember to put him up for a promotion later on when he got back.

That bit about his brother was true...but to use old memories of his mother and mix them together with the bad ones was great...I think it finally threw him over the ledge.

Bogmire yawned and looked up and the man and woman glarring at him from the hold in heaven.

"Paint a picture it will last longer!" he yelled up to them as the hold began to close up.

After it was gone and the darkness once again filled the room Bogmire left the room behind him and began to look for his next victim.

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I updated.

Ok don't hate me I know it has been along time...but my life got busy...I had my night job...got a boyfriend...got engaged...left my night job...got a new job...been busy making baby booties (my sister (due sometime in Feb) and two of my cousins (one due in Feb also and not sure how far along my other cousin is at the moment) are having babies! So I am going to be a aunt for the first time! Yay!...got unengaged...(better to find out before I got married to him huh )...lost my job...now looking for a job...(small town SO suck when you are trying to find a job there is nothing here nor in a surrounding areas...(so don't know what I am going to do! )

Anyway back to the update...belive it or not I already had most of this chapter written. I had gotten writers block and couldn't figure out how to make this work.

Well I decided to look up this old story and I vented with it and I think it turned out ok.

So please read and review and I am going to TRY to put up another chapter.

Thanks for sticking by me and reading this story!

Sarah


	15. Jars Everywhere!

Thunk.

"Clay."

Tink.

"Red Clay."

Thud.

"My foot!"

Jarvis screamed in pain as a heavy pot fell on top of his foot.

"Dammit!" he said sitting down on his bed and pulling off his shoe.

"Why did I bring that stupid jar...oh yeah...its for the baby."

Hobbling over to the large brown and red jar he picks it up and sits it back on the shelf behind him.

Looking back at his collection behind him he chuckles to himself.

Over the years he has been called mad for collecting what people have called "piss pots".

Little did they know that his JARS were worth well over a million dollars.

He had some from india...egypt...and even some to have said to have held the wine for Jesus's last supper.

As a matter of fact he sold one a few months ago that bought him a small restraunt on the coast.

He can't wait until they opened his gift tommorrow.

They will be disapointed again...just like the time he gave Neville and Lydia a white and black jar for their wedding present...and the time he gave small matching jarss to the twins for their first birthdays.

Only difference is those jars are worth $2000 a peice. If they keep them clean and safe then there is no telling what they could be worth years from now.

Jarvis had in his will that when he passed everyone that he had given a jar to would be asked to bring it in to his lawyers office and if it is in good condition he is to tell them how much it is worth and give them some numbers to a few choice dealers and mesuems that would buy them for a heafty sum.

Yes, Jarvis did not like to spread his wealth around and let it be known.

He would rather he not get any praise...for that spoils the fun.

As a matter of fact he just gave 7 jars to different churches and 4 hospitals that he past on the way up here. Making sure to leave a note with the number to his antique dealer inside the jar.

He hoped that he was able to help in some way.

Yawing he decided that he would wrap his gift in the morning.

Jarvis smiled as he laid down on his bed and slowly let the darkness take him over.

Bogmire looked at the collections of of jars on the shelves around him.

"Humans sure do collect a lot of odd things..." he whispered as he picked up one of the jars.

"Now...lets see...maybe I can just put my hand on him and get this done the easy way."

Bogmire sat the jar back down and floated over to Jarvis who was snoring quite loudly.

Raising his hand up he slowly begins to put it over Jarvis mouth.

Jarvis opens his eyes and sits straight up knocking Bogmire back a few inches.

Bogmire slams into the wall and watches as Jarvis jumps off the bed and begins to run around.

"Fire!" he said feeling the walls. "Fire...please someone help me!"

Bogmire watched as Jarvis began to scratch at the wall.

Finally in fear of him drawing attention and causing everyone to run in here Bogmire lept on him and stuck his hand over his eyes.

Woosh!

His soul was taken out of his body.

Bogmire sat panting on the floor.

That was just to close.

Knock Knock!

Bogmire looked at the door.

"Jarvis are you in there?"

Bogmire looked over at the freshly dead body over on the floor.

How was he going to hide this.

Maybe if he were to stay quite they would just go away.

"Jarvis if you don't answer this door I am going to come in anyway!" yelled the voice from outside.

Crap, I guess thats not going to work!

Bogmire looked around the room.

Over near the back he saw a huge jar.

Jumping up and lifting up the body Bogmire floats over and opens the jar.

From there he begins to stuff the body in.

Finally he manages to get the lid back on...just in time to see the door open.

Bogmire fades into the wall and watches.

In walks an elderly gentleman who begins to look around.

"Jarvis are you in here I need to talk to you."

The man waits for an answer and then begins to walk over to the shelves.

"Humm...lets see which one should I take...I need one that isn't to big and he one he won't notice being gone."

The man studied them for a moment and then decided to take a small brown one on the lower shelves.

"Ah this one looks as if it will hold water very well...now off to finish my present for the baby!"

With that the man leaves slamming the door shut behind him.

Bogmire appears out of the wall again smiling.

"That man dosen't know it but he just became my next..."

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY HEAD!"

Bogmire turned around.

Jarvis was alive and was lifting his head out of the jar.

Bogmire looked at the man and the man looked at him.

"Who are you and what am I doing in this jar?" he asked panic rising in his voice.

Bogmire ran over and put his hands over his eyes again.

The man fell back into the jar dead once again.

"I'll have to remember that...don't touch the bodies or their souls go right back in them!" he said slamming the lid back on the jar.

"Man...elementry stuff and I can't even remember it." he said leaving the room.

Bogmire runs back into the room and picks up a jar and drops it on the floor.

Watching it bust into many peices.

"Oh I just couldn't resist!" he said with an evil smile as he left once again.


	16. Beautiful Music

Yay! I got another one done. I decided to go ahead and do this ghost because I knew she was one that everyone seemed to like so I wanted to make this chapter really good. I have written this about three times and decided that I would just make it short and sweet.

The song is called "On my Own" from Les Miserables I fell in love with this musical from the songs from my older sisters CD. I have never seen the musical but I hope to get to peform in it one day How awsome would that be! I think I would like to be Eponine...Cossett is just to boring to me.

aprilfool1993...I changed my email address when I broke up with my fiancee and then when I came back to write on it I couldn't get it to work so I had to put it under my new email address. -- I think the old one was ok to but I guess thats how the ghost bounces dodges tomatoes

"Ah killer tomatoes...keep em away...oh wait they are from a safe area...?"

Grabs basket

"Bring it on! I have been wanting a BLT for a long time now!"

Ok...anyway...thanks to everyone who reads and a huge THANK YOU to everone who reviewd it to!

Munches tomatoes (YUM!)

Bogmire made a stop by the dinning room again and grabbed another turky and swiss sandwhich before making his way down the hallway.

Gliding past several room he came to a fork in the road.

To the left he heard music.

To the right he heard chanting.

Decisions...decisions. he thought before he decided to use an old demon method used for hundreds of years to help them decide their daily tast.

"Enney...Minney...Minnie...Moe!" he said pointing to the left.

Off to the music! he thought shoving the last of his sandwhich in his mouth.

"Damn that Biff!"

Crash! Boom!

"How dare he tell me I can't sing?"

Melody stomped around the room for a little while and sat down at her piano where she raised her hands to play.

A haunting melody came from the piano, Melody then began to sing.

**And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
Without a home, without a friend, without a face to say hello to  
But now the night is near  
And I can make-believe he's here**

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him 'til morning  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me

In the rain  
The pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him, the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me, his world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness that I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him

**But only on my own**

Melody looked at her song. Somehow it just didn't sound right no matter what she did to it.

"Ug maybe Biff is right!" she said smashing her hands down on the keys. "Maybe I should stop and give up singing. I apperently have lost my touch."

"Now don't say that my dear."

Melody turned around at the sound of the strange voice.

"What...whos there?"

"Its me dear your muse."

Melody looked at the door and saw a woman with a long green dress sparkling green eyes and long purple hair that reached down almost to the ground.

"My muse..."

"Yes my dear I come to help you with your singing..."

Melody stood up and ran over to the woman.

"Where in the hell were you three weeks ago at the Conmandy Club...I bombed worse then the man who juggled firecrackers and he got his fingers blew off!"

"Listen here sister...I mean dear...no need to get in the muses face...I was busy with another...client."

"Oh well that makes all the difference...sorry about jumping you...its just that you scared me when you came in and I was still thinking about my music."

"There is nothing to apoligize about my dear...now if you don't mind I need you to turn to the piano and sing me something."

Melody nods sits down at the piano and begins to sing her song again.

When she gets done she turnes to see the woman with her hands over her ears.

"Wow I can see you do need a touch up my dear."

Melody looked down at her hands and twisted her fingers.

"Can you help me?"

"Of course...but for you to have a great improvment you will need to pratice for a long time...almost to the point that you are singing everything."

"Thats fine...how do I do it?"

"Here drink this."

The woman reaches behind her and pulls out a small jar...(wonder where she got that...) and hands it over to Melody.

"What is it?"

"Essense of every famous singer I have ever been over."

"Essense...what kind of..."

"Trust me you don't want to know how I got it from them."

"Ok...well bottoms up."

Melody opened the lid and looked down at the black liquid in the small brown jar. Taking a deep breath she holds her nose and drinks as fast as she can.

After what seemed like an eternity she pulls the jar away takes deep breaths.

"Whats wrong dear?"

"I need...WATER!!"

Melody clasped her hands over her mouth...she had just sang that...and it sounded beautiful.

"Water?" said the muse waiving her hand around and making a glass of ice water apperar.

"Yesssss...pleaseeeeee!" she sang in a higher voice.

"Well my dear." said the muse as Melody drank her water. " I say its time for you to pratice."

Melody smiles and turns back to the piano and begins to sing her song again.

..Its beautiful... Melody thinks to herself as she continues to play. ..I must thank her when this song is over.

The song ends and Melody tries to turn around to the muse when her hands start playing again this time at a higher note.

Melody begins singing the song again.

Whats going on? she thinks as her hands play and her voice continued to get louder and louder.

The muse begins to laugh behind her. Melody watches as she walked from behind her to lean on the piano.

"Ah...I guess right about now you see whats going on...well you see that stuff you drank...my dear...was really something quite special. You see the only way you can quite singing and playing is for you to die. Go ahead and try to stop."

Melody tried to pull her fingers away but when she managed to get then a couple of inches away from the keys a powerful force would pull them back down making her play the keys harder and harder almost breaking her fingers.

"Now I do have a way you can get out of this...the only thing you have to do is tell me to kill you."

Melody kept singing but the look on her face gave away her question.

"Yes..I know what you are thinking...even if you keep playing you will die...and the only way to make it happen faster is for me to kill you...so it is a win-win situatuon for me...and a lose-lose I susposse for you."

Melody turned away from the muse and looked down at her hands. The keyboard was bloody from where her fingers had been hitting the keys so hard.

The muse leans down next to Melody and pulls back her blong hair and tucks it behind her ear.

"Do you want me to kill you or do you want to do it yourself?"

Melody tries to pull her hands off the keys in her anger she manages to get them up as high as her chest then they are pulled back down and they begin to pounder the keys even harder. This time her fingers break all at once.

Melody tries to scream but her voice will only keep singing the same song over and over.

Finally Melody sees no other way out saying a prayer she nods her head.

"Good girl." said the muse as she puts her hand over Melody's eyes.

The music stops and Melody's body falls from the piano. Her fingers still curled as if they were still playing the piano.

The woman chuckles to herself then spins around...changing herself back to her old form.

Bogmire looked at the woman laying on the ground.

"Its a shame...she had a beautiful voice...to bad she did't have enough confidence in herself...she could have gone far."

Bogmire stetched as he looked down at his hand. All those souls in there he should be happy...right?

Bogmire shook his head and left the room.

Looking left and right he looks for signs of his next victim...to his susprise he hears water running.

"Oh...I can't wait to see whoes next." he says with a small chuckle to himself and procedes to float down the hallway.


	17. The Wilting Flower

Bogmire floated slowly down the hallway, listening, all he could hear was water running down the hallway.

As he got closer to the end he notices a door.

Putting his head to the door he listens and it seemed to be not only water running but the sound of someone humming to.

As Bogmire started to float through to the other side his head began to pound, a horrible sound had come from inside the room.

"Ah it sounds worse then then a thousand fingers scratching against chalkboards!" he yelled as he pulled his head back out into the quite hallway.

"Dear sweet brimfire what was that?"

Bogmire stuck his head back in..slowly so he could pull it out before the horrible sound started again.

Luckly for him the person had gone back to humming to themselves.

Bogmire took this chance to float over to the sink and see if there was anything he could use.

All that was there was a handtowel, bar of soap and a jar of cotton balls.

_**Ah if this person decides to sing...and I use the term loosley...again then I can just put in these cotton balls and block out the noise.**_ Bogmire thought as he reached for the jar.

Unfortuntly for him all the souls he had stored up in his hand decided that now would be the time to get rowdy causing his hand to jerk and knock off the jar of cotton balls with a loud crash.

Bogmire tensed up and waited for the curtian to be thrown back.

However after a minute nothing happened. The humming still continued.

Bogmire decided that now might be the time to grab him or her and just get it over with.

As he started to turn around he heard the curtian sliding back up.

Out popped a slim hand of a woman.

She was beckoning him over to her.

Bogmire didn't know what to do.

"Baby I know its you." said the woman in the tub. "Why don't you come and join me for a little one on one time...its big enough for both of us in here."

Bogmire's face turned a darker shade of purple as he saw the woman's sillouite on the curtian. She looked...by what he could see...very...lovley.

_**Well I guess I can kill her with the shape of her "baby" that will make her soul even more wonderful**_. _**Question is who is she talking about?**_

"Hunny don't keep your Petunia flower waiting...i'll wilt if I stay in the water to long."

Bogmire thought about it for a moment.

Who has he seen that it could be. Can't be the triplets, nor the guy in the closet. So it must be the man in the dining room or the one in the pool hall. Oh well guess I will have to pick. Bogmire clasped his hands together and mumbled a few words to himself in a matter of seconds Bogmire was no more insted there was one of the men from earler.

Bogmire reached for the shower curtian but was shocked when a hand grabbed it and pulled it out of his grasp.

Steam poured out from behind the curtian. Bogmire took a moment and tried to adjust his eyes to the now cloudy room.

Looking up he saw a large woman staring at him she was naked in all her glory her arms open as if waiting for a hug but her face looked as if she could kill someone.

Pulling back the curtian to cover herself she let out a scream.

"Slim! Slim help there is a pervert in here...oh God its the preacher! You should be ashamed of yourself! Slim help! Come get him out of here."

Bogmire looked over in the mirror.

_**Apperently the man from the dining room was not the right choice. Oh well...might as well make this useful.**_

Bogmire or should I say Mr. Luggs lunged for the woman.

The woman tried to get out of the way but it was no use Bogmire landed on top of Petunia shoving her under the water.

Pertunia grabbed, pinched, kicked, and bit everwhere she could get ahold of.

Bogmire just giggled he could feel Luggs wigging around in his hand feeling everything that was happening to his soul's copy.

Finally Petunia stopped moving and so did Luggs inside his hand.

Changing back into his old self he reaches down and takes Petunia's soul.

Noticing that the woman is nude he floats over to the towl rack and picks up her bra and panties and sends a them into his hand.

"There at least she will have something to cover herself." he said as he looked at the body underneath the water of the tub.

Bogmire turns off the water and pulls out the plug letting the water drain being careful not to touch the woman or her soul would swoop back in and Bogmire didn't want that.

Floating back through the door Bogmire reaches back in and locks the door to make sure that noone would discover the body before he wanted then to.

"Now where should I go next?" Bogmire looked down the hallway and heard the sound of a machine running. Bogmire smiled as he floated on his merry way.


	18. What do Strong Men Dream of?

"One, two, three lift...One, two, three lift!!"

Biff looked at his reflection in the mirror. It was perfect in so many ways. Perfect just like his Melody. Why did he have to tell her that she couldn't sing.

"I want her to settle down and raise a family with me...is that to hard for her to understand." Biff said to himself as he put down the dumbells and walked over to the puching bag.

"I even told her that I would quit boxing and go to a normal job back at her cousin's law firm. But no...its not enough!" Biff looked down at his knuckles and saw that they were turning red from all the pounding.

Walking over to the bucket of ice water he kept in the room Biff gritted his teeth as he sank both hands in the bucket.

"Good God in the sky thats cold!" he said as he tried not to pull out his hands.

After a few moments Biff pulled his hands out having no longer be able to hold them in there. Looking at them he notices that the redness has gone away and that he had cut off the swelling.

Biff grabbed a towel and sat down on the treadmill on the otherside of the room.

"Well...looks like I am sleeping here tonight." he said taking his towel and making a pillow out of it and laying it at the top of the treadmill. "I doubt Melody would even let me in the room tonight."

Biff laid back and looked at the bright blue cealing.

_**Same color as Melody's dress the first time I saw her perform.**_

Biff settled in for the night and as he fell asleep the first night of so very long ago began to swirl around in his head.

**7 years ago:**

**DING! DING! DING! **

_"We have a winner ladies and gentlemen 24 year old Biff Atlas has taken down the champ Gigor McClamp!"_

Biff looked over at his rival laying on the floor of the mat.

_**"Gigor McClamp! What a loser here he was suspose to be the best in the distrist and here I am taking him out with three punches. My God I am the best!"**_

Biff looked at the cheering crowd. Some were happy, others glad, some were estatic they had bet on the right one and they were now much richer men.

Then there were the ones who had lost their money. Some had only bet a little while you could always tell the ones that had bet everything. They were the ones laying on the floor or on their knees crying or cursing.

_**"Thats what they get betting against me. If they would have been smarter they would have known that I was the right man for the job!"**_

Biff shook his hands up in the air one more time and watched as the crowd screamed with excitment or anger again and made his way out of the ring.

Back in his dressing room Biff got showered and dressed in a hurry and made his way out the back door. He didn't feel like signing autographs tonight.

Walking down the main strip Biff looked at all the clubs and diners and decided that tonight he wanted something more then dancing and eating. He wanted to listen to music.

After walking for another ten to twenty minutes Biff made his way to the end of the strip. Turning to the left he saw a little light peeping out of a alley. Walking on he saw a little sign painted on the side of the building.

Commets Wommets! Best place for music and drinking on the whole strip!

_**"Intersting name...Commets...Wommets...well as long as it has music and beer i'm all for it."**_

Walking in Biff was sure he had made a mistake. There wasen't anyone there except for a lone bartender a couple of tables and a piano and bench on a makeshift stage.

Biff started to turn around when he saw that the bartender was taking out a glass and sitting it on the bar.

"What will you have mack?" asked the bartender in a deep graverly voice.

Biff walked over and looked at the small glass.

"Beer." he said.

"Ain't got any." said the bartender.

"Vodka?"

"Nope."

"Rum?"

"Nope."

"Well what do you have here?"

The bartender reached under the counter and pulled out a couple of cold bottles of coke and a dust covered bottle of moonshine.

"Um...where is all the drinks?"

"I'm all out...there was a party here last night that drained me dry and my truck dosen't get here until tommorrow." he said reaching for the moonshine. "Yep this moonshine was made by my daddy down in Tennesse over ten years ago. I only open it for special occassions...and being out of sprits seems like a good enough reason to open it. Would you like some?"

"No thanks I think I will just stick with the cokes."

"Suit yourself." said the bartender as he opened the cokes. "Now young man if you sit down i'll call out the entertainment."

Biff nodded and made his way to a table near the door.

_**"What kind of entertainment does a place like this have?" **_he wondered as he put his feet on a chair in front of him, leaned back and closed his eyes.

After a few seconds he heard footsteps walk up to the makeshift stage and someone opening the piano's lid and playing a few bars on the out of tune piano. Shifting back even farther in his chair Biff began to fall asleep.

Finally the piano began to play...even though it was out of tune in some spots the melody was wonderful and very haunting. Then the voice began to sing.

It was beautiful!

Biff opened his eyes and sat up.

On the stage was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

For sure he had died and gone to heaven and was hearing the finest angel singing to him welcoming him home.

Biff looked around and saw that even the bartender had stopped what he was doing and was listening to her.

Biff was entranced with the woman. He never took his eyes off of her while she was on stage. Finally, or to soon in Biff's opinion, the songs had ended and she did her curtsey and left the stage.

Biff wanted to clap but all he could do was smile he had never felt like this before in his whole life.

_**"I feel like I can float right now." **_he thought as he stood up and walked to the bar.

"Hey barkeep...who was that?" he asked sitting down on a dusty barstool.

"Oh that is Ms. Melody she came to this bar over two months ago asked for a waitress job, she got it but I couldn't keep the men from grabbing her so one night I asked her if she had any talent and she said that she played the piano and took singing lessons when she was younger. So one day I brought my wife's, God bless her soul, piano from the back room and that night she just took off like a rocket. The room was packed everynight after that."

"Oh..." said Biff looking at the piano once again. "Hey barkeep do you still have that special ocassion moonshine?"

"Yep...why?" he asked grabbing a small glass.

Biff smiled and looked back over at the bartender.

"Because...I think i'm in love."

One year later they were wed by none other then the bartender who was a preacher on Sundays...Biff quit his small boxing company and was bought by a much larger one to the west. Packing their bags Melody and Biff made their way to their new home and their new life. Biff introduced Melody to all the owners of the clubs that he fought at and they agreed to let her sing downstairs after the fights were over. This was very exciting for Melody as in the next month she was asked to sing on a raido program and from there she began to sing jingles for different stations. Very soon she was making more money then Biff. Now that didn't bother him. But pretty soon Biff was wanting to retire from boxing and wanted to be able to spend more time with Melody and start a family. However whenever he would bring up her becoming pregnant she would change the subject or leave the room.

As a matter of fact thats why they were fighting tonight and when he said the worse thing he ever could to her.

That she couldn't sing.

Biff began to snore lightly as he rolled onto his back. He dreames of Melody and a small blond headed boy and girl sitting on the front porch of their house. Greeting him when he came home from a hard days work.

"Daddy! Daddy!" They yell as they run towards him.

Biff bends down to get their hugs and feels nothing.

Looking behind him he notices that the kids had run past him and had jumped into the arms of a stranger.

Biff stood up and watched as the man kissed his children and sit them down on the ground only to run through Biff and into the arms of Melody where he kissed her with much passion.

"Whats going on?" asked Biff outloud.

Noone noticed him however the two children ran up the steps the father close behind them prentending to be a alligator. Melody laughs as she goes back to the pourch and bends down where she brings up a small brown haired baby.

"There...there baby its ok...mommy is here." she says as she walks into the houses and shuts the door behind her.

Biff falls to his knees.

"What the hell is going on here!" he demands as his fist hits the ground.

Suddendly the door to the house opens up and the man from before storms out of the house and makes his way over to Biff where he kicks dirt in his face.

Biff hacks and coughs and stands up.

The man begins to do a fighters stance and begins to hop back and forth.

Suddendly the mans hands begain to balloon and turn to a bright shade of red. Bright lights flash all around him. Blinding Biff for a moment.

Biff looks down and see that he is in his boxing uniform from 7 years ago.

"What in the world?" he ask as the man in front of him punches him in the face hard.

Very hard.

Biff falls over.

He hits what looks and feels like a canvas mat.

_**"What...but I was just outside?" **_ he thinks as he tries to stand up.

Standing up he puts his fist up to block the punches. However he isn't fast enough.

The man continues to pound on him over and over.

Biff could not stand anymore and fell to the ground again where the man straddled his legs and began to hit him over and over again.

"Someone help me!" he shouted to weak to hold up his hands anymore.

**DING! DING! DING! **

"_We have a winner ladies and gentlemen 24 year old Biff Atlas has taken down the champ Gigor McClamp!"_

Biff listens to the cheers and boos.

He feels hands lift him up and sit him in his corner.

"Biff...biff...are you ok?"

Biff looked over and saw a manager.

"What...?" he said.

"I said Gigor are you ok?"

"Gigor...?"

"Yes man..my God I know he pounded on you but I didn't think that he hit you in the head that many times."

"My...name is...Biff...oh GOD my stomach!" said Biff as he rolled over onto the canvas mat.

"Someone bring the doctor Gigor is hurt real bad!" the manager shouted.

"My name is Biff..." he said clutching his stomach.

"No son your name is Gigor and you are not Biff...thats Biff over there."

Biff looked where the manager was pointing.

To his horror he was right...there basking the the glory was Biff...himself...but how could that be if he was over here.

Biff grabbed his stomach and it seemed that everyone had stopped around him.

"What is going on?!" he yelled again.

"Hello Gigor...or should I say Biff." came a voice from above him.

Biff looked up and saw a small purple ghost floating above him.

"Who are you and...ug...damn...why am I here...whats...going...on?!" he demanded trying to sit up.

"Oh well you see...7 years ago you were in a fight with this Gigor fellow right?"

Biff looked at the ghost and nodded.

"Well you see you...little Mr. Vain...apperently was so wrapped up in your own little world that you didn't know that you did something very wrong that night 7 years ago."

"Wha..."

"You see apperently your little desire to win this match took out your scence of decency..you see when the bell rings you are susposse to stop the matches...you on the other hand kept going."

"What are you talk..."

"Shush! Better to save your energy...you may need it."

Biff sat back and closed his mouth.

"You see that day you gave poor Gigor such a beating that he suffered from internal bleeding...he died later that night."

"What...why didn't I hear about it?" demanded Biff.

"Why do you think you were fired and you had to go out east to find someone to take you on again?"

"I wasen't fired...I quit!"

"Thats what you think."

The purple ghost clapped his hands together and Biff was standing up.

Everyone was going back into their postions.

"Now you see here I am here to teach you a lesson before you go."

"Go..ug...damn that hurts...where?"

"Well lets just say that you can't go until you admit that what you did was wrong."

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" Biff yelled.

"Ok suit yourself!"

The ghost clapped his hands together and the fight began again. Biff watched as he was forced to use the same moves over and over again. He could never block or change his moves. After a few moments he fell to the mat again, and once again the ghost clapped his hands and it started over again.

Finally after what seemed like days Biff could no longer stand it anymore and when he fell the last time he looked over to the ghost and raised his arm in surrender.

The ghost clapped his hands together and eveyone but Biff, the ghost and the canvas mat disapered.

"What...can...(pant)...I do...(pant)...to stop...(weeze)...this?"

"Tell me to take your soul." said the ghost with a large grin.

Biff thought about it for a moment and thought about Melody...now he would never get a chance at that family he had always wanted. He would never get a chance to tell her he was sorry. To kiss or hold her again. To tell her that he loved her.

As a tear ran down his face Biff opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you have something you want to say?" asked the ghost.

"I AM SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE PLEASE GIGOR IF YOU CAN HEAR ME I'M SORRY AND IF I COULD TAKE IT ALL BACK I WOULD!"

Biff's words ecohed off the darkness of the room.

"Ready?" asked the ghost.

"Ready." he said as he thought of Melody one last time.

With that last thought the ghost ran his hand over the man's face and his soul was gone.

TYTYTYTYTYYTYTTYTTYTY TYTTTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTTY

Bogmire took his hand off of the man's face.

"These stupid mortals will belive anything you tell them...three punches are not enough to kill a man...as for his dear sweet Melody they should be seeing each other right about...now."

Bogmire looked down at his hand and felt the icky feeling of the two telling each other they were sorry and that they loved each other.

"Ew...stop it in there you two." said Bogmire as he floated across the room and stuck his hand in the ice water.

This caused the souls to jump around but after a few moments the souls began to slow down and everything was peaceful again.

Bogmire shook off his hand and looked over at the body on the treadmill.

Looked just like he was sleeping...so if anyone comes in that should not worry them to much.

Just to be sure Bogmire locked the door on the way out.


	19. BRRRRRR!

"My God its hot in here!"

Weston stood up and looked at his bed.

It was covered with sweat.

"How can these people live like this...it feels as if it 100 degrees in here."

Weston ran over to his window and threw it open. Feeling the cool breeze on his face.

**"Its bad enough that they put me here in this room with all these poor animals." **thought Weston as he looked at the deer heads on the walls and the pelts on the floor.

Weston sat on the window ledge and started to think.

"Why am I even here?" he asked as he closed his eyes.

"I haven't seem my nephew Neville in a long time...I didn't come to his wedding...not to the christining of his twins...yet he always wants me here. Unbeliveable if you ask me."

Weston though about what he had left behind in his little Alaskan village.

"Nautchetch"

Oh how he missed her...his heart began to ache as he thought of her.

**"As soon as I get back to Alaska I am going to be married to the most beautiful woman in the world!" **he thought as he reached under his night shirt and raised out a large gold locket with the initals N & W.

Weston remembered the time when he gave it to her. It was over two months ago on her birthday. Inside he had stored a diamond ring.

A few days later when she opened the ring to put in his picture that he had gotten done at the Kester Photo Emporium in the city the ring fell out at her feet and when she came over to his house he had everyone in town waiting where he got on one knee and proposed to her.

She said yes and the greatest party their little town had ever seen was struck up that night and went on until morning.

In the middle of the planning Weston had gotten a letter from his nephew Neville asking him to come to Chauncy christning in a couple of months.

Throwing the letter to the side he was shocked when Nautchetch had told him that she wanted to go.

"You know everyone in my family...and yet...this is the first I have heard from any of yours...I want to go meet my "new" family." she said as she looked at the morning paper.

"But...I don't think they will like it when they see you are..." he held off on his words and looked over at Nautchetch.

"I think I will be fine...I know that you told me that marring someone of a different race seems wrong to your family but my family has accepted you and you are white." she said folding the small paper and throwing her arms up and letting out a huge yawn.

"You know...I think your right...why should I let my family's close mindness disrupt my happiness." he said standing up and walking over to Nautchetch.

"You know I love you right?" he asked as he leaned over to kiss her.

She smiled and pulled him down to her.

Unfortuntly her mother had gotten sick the day before they were to leave.

Nautchetch had promised that she would leave as soon as her mother got well and she would try her best to be there in time for the baby's christning.

TYTYTYTYTYT

Weston opened his eyes and felt the cool breeze die down outside.

The room felt as if it was in the same room as a blazing fireplace.

"I have got to cool down!" said Weston as he grabbed his bag and decided to look for another room.

Walking down the hallway and down the stairs he decided that the best place for him to go would be downstairs.

It would be cooler and he thought he heard Neville talking about a cold storage they kept down there.

Making his way down to the basement he hears the distant humm of the storage room.

Making his way to the big door he listens...he thought he head someone behind him.

Looking around he sees noone and decideds that it was just his imagination

Opening the big door he sighs when the cold air hits him.

"Just like home."

Opening his bag Weston pulled out his parka and decided to sit in the freezer for a little bit.

Opening his travel stool he sits down and begins to imagine he was home.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT

He could see the white snow as it fell down and formed piles upon piles on the ground.

His little town. Oh looks like everyone has closed up for the night and was upstairs eating dinner.

All he could hear was the player piano playing softly in the bar.

He walks a little further and there on the ground are little snow angles on the ground.

"How cute some little kids decided to make angles." he said as he looked down at them.

Looking over a little bit he saw what looked like a blue mittin sticking out of the snow.

"Oh looks like someone will have a cold hand tommorrow...I better take it and sit it up on one of the pourches so at least it won't get ruined."

Bending down Weston grabs the mitten but he is susprised at how heavy it was.

"Wow mamma must have used heavy knitting wool for this tykes mitten." he said witha a little laugh as he pulled again.

"Woah!" he said as he felt the mitten give way and he fell back into the snow.

Sitting up he lookes at the mitten in his hand.

Looking back at the spot where the mitten was Weston got the shock of his life.

There sticking out of the pile of snow was a small pale hand.

"Oh my God!" said Weston and he stood up and began to pull on the hand of whoever was under the snowpile. "Someone...anyone help!"

Weston pulled with all his might and yelled at the top of his lungs.

Finally the snowpile begain to give way and out popped the little body of a three year old child.

Weston looked at the poor child then scooped him up and ran to the bar as fast as he could. Doc Ketyou would be at the bar this time of night.

As he ran closer to the bar he could hear the sounds of the player piano in the bar. But he could hear nothing else.

"Doc! Doc!" he yelled as he made his way through the doors.

When he saw doc he ran over and laid the boy on a table behind him.

Reaching over he placed his hand on doc's arm.

He pulled it away as a cold chill hit his hand.

"Good God Doc whats wrong?" he said as he took a closer look at Doc.

Doc was as pale as the child he had pulled out of the snowpile.

On his skin there were little sparkles where it looked like his skin had frozen over.

Weston looked around and noticed that everyone was like that.

Frozen in place.

He was in such a hurry with the kid that he didn't notice it when he came in.

The barkeep was frozen in a state of pouring a drink...if you looked closley enough you could see the drink frozen in the bottle not quite hitting the glass.

Weston looked up.

A man was chasing one of the madam's girls up the stairs.

Both now were caught in a game of cat and mouse that neither would ever win.

The card game that had turned rowdy had frozen as the man on the left had started to throw the first punch barley touching the man on his rights nose.

Weston looked at everything...it was almost as if he was in the middle of Madame Tussauds wax museum that he had seen in London and someone had brought all the figures out of cold storage.

"Cold...storage...oh that must be it...i'm dreaming!" said Weston as he smacked himself on the head.

Weston opens his eyes and sees that he is leaning against that wall.

Sure enough he had been asleep.

"What a horrible dream!" he said as he stood up and streatched.

"Now its time to get out of here before I freeze." he said packing his stuff back in his bag.

Walking over to the door Weston notices that it was closed.

"Strange I thought I left it open just a crack."

Putting down his bag he goes over and tries to open the door.

Unfortuntly it seemed to be stuck.

Weston tried again and again.

Nothing happened the door would not more an inch.

As he looked at the door Weston began to notice that it seemed to get colder and colder.

As a matter of fact he was beginning to shiver.

"Whaaaatttt isss gooing onnn here?" he asked pulling back out his stool and sitting down.

As the minutes clicked by the room got colder and colder.

No matter how many peices of clother Weston put on he could not stay warm.

Even the fires he had made out of the broken boxes didn't do to well. They went out in matter of minutes from the cold.

Finally when he thought that he could hold on no more he began to say a little prayer.

"You know if I were you I would take off your clothing...its going to be way to hot for that where you are going."

Weston looked up.

Standing on the other end of the room was a purple ghost.

"Ahhh...soooo...yooou...are...death?" said Weston as he sat up a little straighter.

"Yeah I guess you could call me that." he said as he floated closer to the shivering man.

"I...thought...yooou..woullld...beeee...taller." he said with a smirk on his face.

The purple ghost scowled at the man and clapped his hands.

Instantly three buckets of water formed over the man and began to pour on the man.

"Ahhh!" he screamed as he tried to move.

Unfortuntly for him the water was already starting to freeze him in a block of ice.

In a matter of seconds the man was covered in a thick ice all the way up to his neck.

"Whyyy?" he asked as looked at the grinning ghost.

"No one makes fun of my height and gets away with it." he said as he floated over to the man.

"No!" cried Weston as he tried in vain to avoid the touch of the ghost.

Alas Weston's cry was short lived as his soul was taken away.

TYTYTYTYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT

Bogmire looked at the man.

His body mostly frozen in ice.

Bogmire clapped his hands together and another bucket apperared and began to pour water once again.

The man was finally covered from head to toe in ice.

"Not bad..not bad at all...I should go into the ice sculpter business." he said as he floated up back to the main house.


	20. Paint me a Pretty Picture!

Red...Blue...Green...Yellow.

The rainbow caught on a small peice of canvas.

Vincent Van Gore.

An artist well known around the world.

In high demand he was.

Oh how they loved his paintings!

Museums fought for them all over the world.

He couldn't even begin to fufill the request he had for paintings.

Just last week he had to tell a young mother that he could paint her two year old child when she was about sixteen.

Thats how full his schedual was.

Oh how he loves going to the parties and hearing the offers ring out from auctions whenever he decided to put an old peice in.

Oh how he loved being...loved.

TYTYTYTYTTYTYTYTYTTYTYTYTY

Vincent awoke with a start.

He was having the most wonderful dream.

Fame and forture was finally his.

Sitting up on his cot he begins to look around at the dismal attic.

All around him were paintings of the family. He had done several before he arrived only leaving out the colors of the eyes and the hair.

It had been ages since he had seen most of them after the big fiasco.

Five years had passed...five long lonley years.

It all started with that damn Grimly.

When he had opened his blasted photography buissness down the street there was no need to worry. Sure the people seemed to flock to get their picture taken and yes he had to admit that it did seem to be much easier to pose for a few minutes insted of two or three hours for weeks.

"Bah its just a fad!" he said as he watched the people line up in front of the store in their Sunday's best.

However after time Vincents pantry was begining to get bare and his cash box was empty.

Grimly was taking all of his business.

All of his customers, some had been on his waiting list for months, had decided to abandon him in order to save a few hours.

Vincent his stomach growling looked down at his appointment book.

The only name that was still there was Mrs. Danderfield and her three bratty children.

She was coming today as a matter of fact...at three o' clock.

Vincent looked at the grandfather clock.

"Two fifty-five she should be here soon." he mumbled as he went downstairs to greet them.

As he got to his door he could hear the sounds of Cliff...Clint...and Caleb.

"Mommy dear...I want to go to the store and bye some candy!"

"Mother make Cliff stop hitting me!"

"Mama tell Clint I am not hitting him!"

He heard Mrs. Denderfield stop outside his door.

She was sighing loudly and he could hear her opening her purse and rumanging through it.

Vincent raised himself on his tip toes and looked out his peephole.

Ah...there they were the boys faces turned into a stiff frown while their mother took off her gloves, licked her thumb and began to scrub off spots of dirt.

Vincent was about to open the door when he say Mrs. Denderfeild turn to her right and stand back up.

It looked as if she was waving to someone.

Vincent watched not breathing when he saw it was the lovely Mrs. Kiloty or the Kiloty beer fourtune.

He couldn't really tell from the small peephole but he did see that ugly purse she carried around.

How could he ever forget it.

After all the last time he painted her thats all she was wearing!

Trying to keep the blush from his face he crouched down at the bottom of the door and very slowly lifted up the mail slot.

"Oh...Janice you really should try it!"

"Jayne I don't know...I mean I already have a appointment..."

"Oh he won't mind I say just go on your way with me and then send him a letter telling him you forgot about the appointment and you would just like to call upon him for another time."

"Oh...well..."

"Come on Janice look at the wonderful pictures I got for my husban and it took only a matter of minutes!"

"Jayne put those away I have no reason to want to see THOSE kinds of pictures...they are for your husbans eyes only!"

"Ok but the point is I got these back in hours...think about it no more having to waste your time down here everyday until the paintings get done...no more having to settle down the kids either."

There was silence for a minute and then he heard the click clack of the woman's heels on the cobblestone street.

Vincent stood up from his crouched position, giving himself a charlie horse in the process, and tried to ignore the pain as he fumbled with the many locks.

As he got the last lock off he heard a knock at his door.

Thinking that Mrs.Danderfield had changed her mind Vincent composed himself and opened the door.

"Welcome Mrs. Dander..."

Vincent stopped when he saw there was noone there.

"Mister..." came a small voice from below him.

Vincent looked down and saw that a small child maybe about the age of seven or eight was holding a letter out for him.

Vincent took the letter out of the boys hand gave him a penny from his pocket and shut the door.

Slowly walking up his stairs he began to open the letter.

About halfway up the stairs he fell to his knees sobbing.

His landlord had it with his ever late payment on his studio...the man had decided to sell it to Mr.Grimly so he could expand his shop!

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

Vincent looked down at his painting.

During his wondering off he had painted a big red X over Grimmly's painting.

"Damn!" he whispered as he took out his can of rubbing alchol and began dabbing at the red mess making it duller and duller.

Finally after about another hour of work he was finished.

Everyone in the family was painted and he had to say it was his best work yet!

Everyone looked so lifelike...it was if he had out their very souls in them.

Vincent who was very sleppy but determined to finish his work began to put the frames on every picture.

"Done!" he cried as he nailed the final tack on the back of his own painting.

Placing it over in the corner with the rest Vincent laid down on his bed and began to dream.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

"Vincent...Vinney...my darling wake up...wake up."

Vincent sat up with a fright, he was sure he heard someone calling his name just now.

"Vincent...darling..."

Vincent sat up and hit the switch next to his bed.

There across the room sat the one the only Mrs.Kiloty naked in all her glory.

"Jayne...I mean Mrs. Kiloty what are you doing here?"

The woman smirked as she stood up and walked over to him.

"Darling didn't you know I wanted you to paint me again."

Jayne sat on the end of the bed and pulled up the sheet he was holding and threw it around her.

"I came all this way to have you paint me...but if you don't want me to I can get dressed and leave." she said with a pout on her lips.

"No..no...thats fine...how did you find me...its been 5 years and I haven't stayed anywhere more then two months."

She brought up a finger to her lips as a sign that he should be quite.

Vincent did so.

"Vinney...we can talk after you paint me." she said as she stood up and pulled up the sheet with her.

Walking over to his stool he was seated at eariler she dropped the sheet and sat with her back to him.

Sitting up and putting his feet on the cold ground he walked over to his easel and gathered up his paint.

Gathering it all up he went and put it in front of the bed and sat down.

Mixing the paint together to get the color of her skin he began to notice that she had moved again.

Trying to get comfortable... he thought as he began to paint.

As he was finishing up her frame she decided that she wanted to move again, she put up her left arm over her head and held it there.

Vincent began to erase her arm at her side and began to paint it above her.

After finishing that he looked back and saw that her other arm was up.

Vincent was beginning to get mad. He had models who were twitchy over the years but none like her.

After awhile of fixing the painting over and over again Vincent had enough.

He stood up his face as red as the paint on his pallet.

"Stop moving dammit!" he cried as he watched her put her arm infront of her and then to the back again.

"How can I paint you if you keep moving?!" he cried as he stormed over to her and turned her around.

Vincent backed away in shock and horror. There insted of the lovely Jayne's face was the face of a old sad looking man.

"Gri...Grimly?" Vincent said as he fell back against the bed.

Jayne/Grimly rose to it's feet and smiled at Vincent.

"What is a matter my darling." it said in Grimly's voice. "Don't you find me attractive anymore?" it said swinging its hips in a suductive manner.

"No...you...you...demon...stay away from me!"

"Oh crap!"

POOF!

Vincent watched as the Jayne/Grimly monster went up in a cloud of purple smoke. In its place floated a small purple looking thing.

"What in heaven's name?"

"Nope sorry Vin my man...wrong place...even though it is a nice place to visit!" he said floating over to Vincent.

Vincent cowared on his bed as the demon reached over and flicked off the light.

"What...what are you doing?"

FOOM!

"Ah!" he cried as he was blinded by a bright light.

FOOM

FOOM  
FOOM

Vincent felt as if his head was going to explode.

"Stop...it hurts!" he cried as he tried to cover his eyes.

"Smile for me Vin!" came a voice above the loud fooms. "Lets take a picture to remember!"

FOOM  
FOOM

"No stop...I can't take anymore of the...the...ah...my head...!"

THUMP!

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

After Bogmire turned on the lights he quickly grabbed up Vincent's soul before it could get away.

The stress was to much for Vincent a brain anurisum that he didn't know he had finally caught up with him.

Bogmire looked at the pictures that Vincent had painted...they were quite good. Even the one he had messed up look great.

"Hummm..."

Bogmire pointed his finger and the painting of the naked woman was gone insted it was replaced with a picture of him with his hands raised over his head.

"Much better!" he said as he admired it one more time and left the room.


	21. Angel Blood

"You'll never take me back to that hell!"

"Oh yes I will and I will deliver you there myself!"

The demon looked left and right deciding his fate.

If he were to run to his right he would crash through a window and be out in the sun causing himself to burn to a crisp almost instantly, but if he ran to the left he would have to jump over a vat of holy water and be saved. The demon shivered at the thought of doing good and having to fly around with wings other then appearing in a puff of smoke.

Or he could always deal with...

"Thats right demon! Make your choice!"

The demon crouched down and began to snarl at the demon hunter.

"What if I just take you out myself Operit...then maybe I can go after your little mrs..."

Kyle Operit looked down at the pocket watch hanging on his belt. Annie...he thought as he tucked it back in his pocket.

"You will never touch her you bastard!" screamed Kyle as he took out his angel blood tipped knife.

The demon recoiled back in horror as he saw the knife.

"How did you get that?"

Kyle smirked at the demon. "Remember Langly...you can think him for this one way ticket back to hell!"

Kyle ran at the demon and before he was able to raise up his knife...

NANNA! NANNA! NANNA! NANNA!

Neville looked up from his book and slammed it shut.

"Looks like the baby is up again." he sighed as he stood up and left the warm comfort of his chair next to the fireplace.

Neville listened as he heard his wife and mother walk past the door their footsteps in a hurry.

He heard the door open and close as someone went into the twins room and then a few seconds later he heard the door to the baby's room open up and shut softly.

Neville turned away from the door and looked back at his library.

All these books.

His collection.

At times he felt that he loved them more then his own children.

They were a product of his little time with his father.

"Father." he said as he walked back over to his chair. "How I wish you could be here for this...for me..."

Neville picked up the book he was reading.

"The Angel Blood Knife...my fathers greatest work and he never even got to finish it."

Neville sat down and looked at the desk to his left.

His eyes begin to water as he remembers the day he found his father slumped over that very desk.

The book...that precious book that he had worked on for over a year...had cost him his life.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT

So close to finishing it he decided to lock himself in his office until he finished it. Everyday Neville would bring him up a tray of food and leave it outside his door gathering up the dishes from the night before.

One day Neville noticed that his father had not touched his food. Neville knocked on the door and heard what sounded like his father knocking on the desk. It was the signal that his father had heard the knock at the door and would come get his food as soon as he got to a stopping place.

Neville took up the tray with last nights food and went on his way to go play outside.

This continued for two more days.

Finally his mother who had been away visiting her sick aunt three counties away returned. When she asked Neville about his father her face went pale as she rushed up the stairs and began to pound on the door. It was locked from the inside. Yelling at Neville to go get the doctor and the fireman from down in town she continued to call upon her husban.

After finding the firecheif and the county doctor Neville was told to stay downstaris while the fireman tried to break through the very thick door with his ax and the doctor was trying to calm down his mother.

Neville couldn't understand why his mother was so worried.

Neville decided that he would find out for himself.

Running to the side of the house little Neville begins to climb the tall oak tree next to the house. It was nothing for the boy to climb up it, his father had called him his little monkey after all.

Finally scooting himself out as far as he could on the limb Neville lowered himself on the balonecy and tried to open the doors that led inside. These also were locked. Neville thinking fast grabbed a plant container and broke in the glass where the lock was. Trying not to cut himself...but doing a horrible job at that... Neville finally got the doors open. Stepping over the glass he ran over to his fathers desk.

Neville saw that his father was sitting at his desk with his head down.

Neville walked over to his father.

"Father...father...its time to get up...you have everyone worried about you...mom is home and she made me get the police and the fireman...wakeup...wake...up"

Neville reached over and touched his dad.

His father fell over and landed in the floor with a huge thud.

Neville watched as his fathers body landed. Clutched in his hands was a knife.

Neville fell to his knees next to his father saw a peice of paper folded in his shirt pocket.

Tears running down his face Neville began to read it.

_To my beloved wife. I want you to know that I do this not out of anger or sadness but because I belive that my life has no purpose anymore. _

_Tell my dear Neville that I love him and not to worry about me...I did this because I wanted to._

Neville let the letter fall to the ground as he felt someone grab him up. Neville looked up to see his mother carring him out of the room, tears running down her face.

Then Neville, the strain to much for his eight year old mind fell into a deep sleep and dreamed.

TYTYYTYTYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

Neville wipped the tears away from his eyes and sat down at his desk where he brought out his own book that he had been writing on for quite sometime.

"The Angel's Knife and the Demons Tears." Neville said as he took out his pen and began to write again.

"You do know that Demons don't cry right?"

Neville looked up from his writing and looked around. He was sure he had just heard someone ask him a question.

Beliving that it was his imagination he began to write again.

"I asked you a question!"

Neville jumped up and looked around the room again.

"Allright who is it...speak up before I find you and make it so you can't ever speak again!"

Neville watched as a shape formed infront of him.

It was a man holding a knife.

"What the hell?" asked Neville as he looked at the man.

"Thats right demon thats where I am sending you!"

"What?"

"You heard me."

Suddendly the man looked very familer...it was Kyle Operit...or at least it was Neville thought he looked like.

"How did you get here?"

"I followed you remember...?" said Operit as he ran at Neville.

Neville let out a small cry as he jumped over his desk.

"Stand still demon I don't know how you mananged to transport us to this room but it is going to be the biggest mistake you ever made!"

Operit ran around the desk and managed to grab Neville's jacket and throw him on the ground.

Neville watched as Operit raised the knife and plunged it down in his chest.

POP!

"Man that was no fun you didn't put up much of a fight did you?"

Neville sat up as he watched the figure disapper.

Looking around he saw a purple ghost...no a demon sitting on his desk.

"What are you doing here?!" he damanded as he stood up.

"Now now...that dosen't really matter now does it?"

"Answer me demon!"

"Oh a tough man."

Neville reached behind him and pulled off the cross on the wall.

The demon jumped off the desk and backed away.

"Oh come on now we don't have to bring him in on this do we?"

"By the power of christ I am telling you to leave my home!"

"Oh...not yet...I'm no where near finished!"

The demon snapped his fingers and the bookcase began to rumble.

Neville watched as he books...his precious books were being torn apart.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he ran over to them.

As he did pages began to fly all around him. Soon he was enveloped in a paper tornado.

He cried out as they began to cut him.

"Oh...I hate papercuts!" he heard the demon say from outside the tornado.

Soon Neville felt as if he was loosing his strength.

Blood was flying around the room.

Neville tried to scream but when he opened his mouth paper flew in stuffing itself down his throat.

Soon the sounds of a muffled scream were over and the paper heavy with blood fell down to the ground.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT

Bogmire looked down at the man.

Grabbing the soul as it flew upwards Bogmire stepped back to admire his work.

"Death by Paper Cut thats a new one...have to remember to write that one down."

Bogmire laughed to himself as he floated out of the room.


End file.
